Rencontre avec les anciens élèves version Vongola !
by DragonneYukkin
Summary: Dans un manoir un jeune homme, lit une lettre, tout de suite après arriva de l'amour, de la maladie, de la panique mais surtout de l'humour (enfin j'espère pour vous). Les personnages de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn 9 ans plus tard. All27, Ryohey x Hana, Gokudera x Haru , Lambo x I-Pin et un couple en particulier. ?27. Première fic' soyez gentil et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .
1. La Lettre

**Rencontre avec les anciens élèves…. Version Vongola?!**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue sur ma première fiction posée sur ce site.

Bienvenue à vous fan de KHR et d'Akira Amano-sensei.

Cette première fiction est sur mon manga préféré, Kateikyo Hitman Reborn, mais je l'appellerais KHR. Cette fiction ce passe après la fin du manga et de l'anime (en conclusion).

**_Titre :_** Rencontre avec les anciens élèves... version Vongola.

**_Auteur_**_ :_ -La grande, la géniale, la-

-Bon abrège

-...moi.

**_Genre:_** Humour, amitié, Romance

**Résumé : **Dans un manoir un jeune homme, lit une lettre, tout de suite après arriva de l'amour, de la maladie, de la panique mais surtout de l'humour (enfin j'espère pour vous). Les personnages de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn 9 ans plus tard. All27, Ryohey x Hana, Gokudera x Haru (c'était pas prévue, mais à cause de ma meilleure amie ça à changé), LAmbo x I-Pin (pareil que le couple de devant) et un couple que j'aime bien ?27.

**_Chapitres :_** 22 écrit mais 24 (à peut près) de prévu.

**_Manga:_ ** KHR

**_Classement_ : **Je pense que tout le monde peut la lire.

**_Crédit :_** Personnage et univers déjantés d'Akira Amano-sama.

**Bonne lecture.**

**_Warning :_** _**J**_**_e m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis un cas social concernant cela._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_**_****__ La lettre._

Dans un magnifique manoir et grand, trop grand! Bref, revenons à nos moutons, dans un grand et magnifique manoir avec un calme parfait vers 6 heures du matin (en même temps qui va être réveillé à cette heure-là?), un jeune homme d'environ 23 ans était en train de faire sa paperasse habituelle et lisait le courrier du matin.

Mais ce n'était pas un jeune homme normal car c'était le parrain de la mafia italienne la plus grande, forte, influente, idéalisée, détester de tous et j'en passe. .. C'était Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mais n'allons pas nous éterniser sur cela, et parlons de ce qui nous intéresse. Tsuna lisait le courrier comme d'habitude, du courrier normal, des demandes d'alliances, des contrats, des rapports, des demandes de mariages…

Ah oui faut-il préciser que notre cher Tsuna était encore plus mignon maintenant. Il avait grandi, il avait pris 10 bon cm, ce qui faisait que maintenant il mesurait 1 mètre 67, certes il était plus petit que ses gardiens, mais c'était celui qui était le plus beau.

Ses cheveux toujours défiants la gravité avait poussé pour laisser place à quelques mèches longues qui lui arrivait aux omoplates, ce qui lui donnait un air félin. Ses yeux couleurs caramel s'étaient un peu rétrécis (comme Hibari) mais gardait toujours leur innocence. Son visage s'était un peu allongé avec des traits fins mais toujours enfantins. Puis son corps s'était lui aussi changé, il était maintenant mieux sculpté avec quelques muscles qui se voyaient, mais sans trop d'excès. Oui il était l'homme parfait!

Ah! J'ai oublié maintenant Tsuna était un vrai boss, il avait accomplit plusieurs exploits comme mettre à ces pieds Hibari Kyôya, Mukuro Rokudo, La Varia et Byakuran, c'est pas rien quand même. Calmer les tensions entre deux familles ennemies, faire des alliances de bon choix, étendre correctement le territoire Vongola, protéger la population du danger, sauver les Arcobalenos de leur malédiction et leurs rendre leurs tailles adultes et tant d'autres choses.

Mais revenons au sujet, et revenons à notre cher Tsuna qui lisait une lettre jaune pâle avec marquer Namimori-chuu dessus, il l'ouvrit et lu son contenu, 3 fois même.

Un ange passa, parla à des fleurs, puis s'en alla.

-HIEEEEEE!

Et puis là, le drame (quand même pas mais…), les gardiens de Tsuna et son ex-tuteur (maintenant conseiller externe) arrivèrent en cavale dans son bureau. Tout le monde savait que le Decimo ne criait que rarement comme cela depuis qu'il avait été proclamé Dixième parrain des Vongola et que si ça arrivait c'était soit une catastrophe, soit un cauchemar. Et comme tout le monde savait que Tsuna était réveillé que depuis 30 minutes, ils optèrent tous pour la première option.

-Tsuna / Jyudaime / Sawada / Omnivore / Tsuna-nii / boss / Tsunayoshi / Dame Tsuna!

Tsuna regarda les personnes qui étaient arrivé à toute allure dans son bureau, comme s'il était surpris de les voir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Alors là c'est la meilleure pour les gardiens de Tsuna, c'était lui qui avait crié et c'était lui qui demandait ce qui se passait! Et puis quoi encore Tsuna habillé en Maid! Les moins sains d'esprit ont eu une hémorragie nasale.

Reborn décida de faire le premier pas.

-Dame-Tsuna, c'est toi qui as crié ?

Un hochement de tête pour réponse.

-Et c'est toi qui nous demande ce qu'on fait là?

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

-Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu as crié comme une fille.

Tsuna retint un soupir devant cette remarque et commença à expliquer les raisons de son cri.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui m'a… disons plutôt surpris. Et…

-Omnivore, c'est à cause d'une lettre de ta mère que tu as crié?

Et encore un hochement de tête (comme on dit jamais deux sans trois).

-Alors dis ce qui est écrit dessus avant que je ne te morde à mort, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage.

Et oui tout le monde aime notre Tsuna. Et je me perds, revenons dans notre bureau.

-J'allais y venir Kyôya et non ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, pour une rencontre avec les anciens élèves de ma classe, mais ce qui m'a fait crier, c'est… (Bonne inspiration) QUE JE VOIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE POUR Y ALLER AVEC TOUT LE BOULOT QU'ON A, ET SURTOUT VOUS ME LAISSEREZ JAMAIS SEUL VOUS CONNAISSANT ET DE PLUS COMMENT J'EXPLIQUE CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU!

-Jyu… Jyudaime. Ca -Calme toi! T-tu peut toujours y aller en disant que tu es un homme d'affaire important.

-Ah ah ah! Il a raison et puis on te protègeras, puis le boulot peut toujours attendre, on à le droit à du repos.

-Tsunayoshi lis-la lettre.

Sueur froide dans le dos de tous, Rokudo Mukuro prépare quelque chose.

* * *

Bonjour à tous j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît je mettrait sûrement la suite dans peu de temps.

Reviews?


	2. L'amant Inconnu

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, et voici le deuxième chapitre.**_

**Sur ce bonne lecture et Enjoy.**

**Merci à Yuuri81 et à Dauphine pour leur reviews, c'est cool de votre part. ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'amant inconnu**_

-OK, alors :

Ancien élève de la classe 2-A,

Nous vous invitons à venir à une réunion d'anciens élèves,

Le 4 mai 2XXX à 13h28 au collège de Namimori :

Namimori-chuu.

Nous espérons sincèrement avoir la possibilité de vous compter parmi nous.

Moshida Kensuke.

-Dame-Tsuna, je pense que tu devrais y aller, ça risque de devenir amusant.

-Bon, est-ce que ça va à tout le monde ?

Un hochement de tête de la part de tout le monde, pour montrer leur accord.

-Alors, nous partirons le 2 mai à 18h pour pouvoir profiter d'une journée de repos, ce qui veut donc dire que vous devez vous préparez, mais il faut être près pour ce soir au plus tard, nous partons demain.

-OUI!

Toute l'assemblée prit donc congé, toute? Non, seule une personne resta, encore et toujours pour le Decimo (Astérix… Ok, ok je sors!), pour le plus grand malheur ou plaisir de Tsuna (qui sait à part moi ?), mais ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention au faîte que le diable en personne était là et retourna à ces papiers.

Le loup s'approcha de l'agneau travailleur, guettant sa proie, ses yeux traduisant son envie.

-Tsuna, tu ose m'ignorer?

Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir le diable et son cœur ratât un battement. Cet homme était proche de lui, trop proche à son goût! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il sentit un fedora sur sa tête et vu le dit homme partir en lui disant :

-Dame-Tsuna tu devrais faire ton sac, les papiers que tu signe peuvent attendre la semaine prochaine.

Il ferma la porte et s'en alla laissant Tsuna pantelant. Il se leva et sortit pour se rendre dans sa chambre et pouvoir préparer son sac pour les prochains jours. Reborn avait (encore) raison, les papiers avaient pour date limite le mois prochain donc ça passait.

Il entre dans sa chambre pour qu'une seconde après ce retrouvé étendu au sol, sous un corps qu'il connaissait bien.

-Hieee- Une main se plaça devant sa bouche.

-Arrête de crier tu vas prévenir les autres.

-Mais tu- hummpff…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une paire de lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant puis la personne qui le retenait contre lui alla explorer son cou et laissa une marque sur sa propriété sous les gémissements de cette dernière.

Puis il se leva et vît Tsuna rouge tomate se rasseoir, pour lui dire :

-Comme ça, ils seront que tu m'appartiens et personne n'osera le toucher.

Tsuna se levait brusquement et mis à la porte son amant, s'allongea et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller et cria de toutes ses forces sous le coup de la gène :

-"JE TE DÉTESTE!".

* * *

Dragonne : Voilà déjà la suite! Je précise que le reste arrivera bientôt et que la taille des chapitres variera.

Takeshi : T'a pas oublié quelque chose?

Dragonne : *réfléchissant* Non ça me dit rien.

Kyoya : Tu es un omnivore inutile, je vais te mordre à mort. *sort ses tonfas*

Dragonne : Faut que tu te calme, mec sérieux.

Tsuna : *chuchotant* Dragonne, il faudrait mieux pour toi que tu te taise.

Dragonne : *vois des tonfas s'approcher dangereusement* Je crois que tu as raison...

Reborn : *pointant un revolver sur l'auteure* Bon et maintenant tu te souviens de ce que tu devais dire.

Tsuna : *paniquant* Reborn pose se revolver, tout de suite, tu risque de blesser l'auteure!

Reborn : C'est pas une grosse perte.

Dragonne : *lasser de la non-patience du hitman* Merci, mais juste pour te dire que si tu veux savoir avec qui j'ai mis Tsu, *avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux* tu ne devrai pas me tuée.

Reborn : *agacé*Tch!

Tsuna : Est-ce que ça vous as plût ?

Dragonne : *criant* C'est bon je me souviens !

Tsuna : *tremblant à cause du cri imprévue* De- de quoi?

Dragonne : De ce que je devais dire!

Kyoya : *perdant patience* Alors dis le omnivore!

Dragonne : Pas patiente l'alouette. Mais vous public, vous avez une idée de c'est qui le couple? *avec son rire habituel* Ni shie shie shie, Reborn, Kyoya, Mukuro ou Takeshi?

Tsuna : *tremblant avant de s'enfuir à toute allure* À-à bientôt pour la suite.

Dragonne : *explosant de rire devant le scène de Tsuna* Reviews?


	3. La maladie

_**-Yo, pour éviter de dire bonjour ou bonsoir.**_

_**-Tu l'a dit**_

_**-...**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que pour les noms qui ont été donné au premier chapitre quand Tsuna cri, c'était une traduction automatique de la page Google, alors je m'en excuse et la faute est corriger.**_

_**Et merci pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisirs dans recevoir.**_

_**Je fais toujours des fautes d'orthographes. ^^'**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La maladie**_

La nuit se passa calmement, tous les gardiens avaient préparé son sac et étaient près à partir. Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, tout ce passa comme d'habitude, Mukuro et Kyôya se disputaient pour de la nourriture cette fois-ci, tandis que Ryohei criait des choses inaudibles, Takeshi et Hayato se chamaillaient, enfin Hayato criait sur Takeshi qui lui, comme toujours, rigolait, Lambo essayait de piquer de la nourriture à Hayato, sous ses jurons, alors que Chrome, Reborn et Tsuna mangeaient tranquillement.

Mais quelque chose de différent se passa par rapport à d'habitude. Oui, Tsuna s'était levé pour calmer l'assemblée, mais il chuta directement sans se relever avec la respiration lourde. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour se précipiter aux côtés de leur boss.

Reborn qui était le plus proche de Tsuna à sa « demande » (comprenez menace) sous les protestations des autres, soit disant il était un pervers, parce que, eux c'était des saints peut être ?  
Il commença à s'inquiéter pour son ancien élève quoiqu'il ne le montre jamais. Il prit sa température et s'aperçut qu'il était brûlant, il demanda donc à Ryohei de s'occuper de lui.

-Reborn-san, qu'est-ce qu'à le Jyudaime?! Demanda Hayato paniquer.

-Une fièvre assez grosse, mais le connaissant il devrait être sur pied ce soir.

Tous poussèrent un soupire de soulagement à cette déclaration, et Takeshi demanda quand même ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela.

-L'omnivore travaillait trop c'est dernier temps, il enchaînait les entraînements, il mangeait un peu moins et aussi dormait moins longtemps.

-Oya, oya comment sais-tu ça alouette?

-Je sais tout ce qui concerne Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Beaucoup de personnes présentes avaient maintenant une aura noire autour d'eux, ils auraient voulu tuer l'alouette, mais se retinrent en entendant un gémissement et Ryohei dit (sans crier, si c'est possible, quelques fois!)

-C'est bon, il est hors de danger et se repose, mais il faut le monter dans sa chambre, quelqu'un veut se proposer ?

Toute l'assemblée voulus le prendre dans ses bras (sauf Lambo et Ryohei) mais Reborn l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et commença à partir pour emmener Tsuna dans sa chambre (il le porte style princesse). Sous les exclamations des autres. Il monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte du decimo, le posa sur le lit pour qu'il puisse bien dormir et pensa à demander à son ancien élève de prendre une semaine de à leur retour.  
La journée devient tout de suite un peu plus sombre pour la plupart des personnes du manoir sans leur boss, leur rayon de soleil, la vie était bien triste au manoir.

Vers 17h15, il ouvrit les yeux ne sachant pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, il se levait, tituba un peu mais réussi à trouver son équilibre. Il sortit de la chambre pas trop réveiller avec léger un mal de tête.

Il ne vit pas qu'il était habillé d'une simple chemise entre ouverte et d'un petit short (pour Dauphine) moulant en jean. Il rencontra une femme de chambre, (sûrement une tueuse, elle aussi) et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut aveugler par un flash. La femme l'avait pris en photo avant de partir en courant. Elle arriva devant les autres avec le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en criant.

-Le b-b-bo… le boss ! (Toute essoufflée, la miss)

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec le Jyudaïme ?!

-Il-il-il est… oh mon dieu *coeur*

-Dépêche-toi de nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec l'omnivore, herbivore.

-Il est réveillé mais il est…

Elle n'avait pas eue le temps de dire la suite, que tous les gardiens et l'ex arcobaleno était déjà partit.

Pendant ce temps Tsuna, lui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour faire peur à cette servante, il n'avait rien sur lui, pas de chose sur son visage, non rien. Puis il entendit des pas, beaucoup de pas qui venait vers lui, il vît ses gardiens accourir.

Mais tout le monde s'arrêta net devant la vision qu'il avait, (même ceux qui ont déjà quelqu'un), et Tsuna dû faire face hémorragie nasale générale. La vision qu'ils avaient était trop irrésistible. Tsuna en mode éveil était juste trop craquant pour nos personnages préférés.

Mais ce fût Mukuro le plus rapide.

-Tsunayoshi, tu es très mignon, tu t'es habillé comme ça pour célébrer notre amour ?

Ce fût au tour de Tsuna d'être paralysé à cette déclaration, autant il adorait ses gardiens, autant il était habitué à leur déclaration mais là c'était la meilleure. Primo, il aimait déjà quelqu'un et secundo, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en pyjama !? Il s'écarta de Mukuro, au soulagement des autres (surtout 4), et s'enferma dans ça chambre le temps de ce changé. Il ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, ses gardiens étaient toujours à côté de sa porte. Puis il vu l'heure et demanda au personnel de préparer l'avion.

-Tsuna-nii, pourquoi tu prépare l'avion ?

-Me dites pas que vous avez oublié ? Apparemment si… bref on part à Namimori pour la rencontre d'anciens élèves et il était déjà 17h45, alors s'il vous plaît, allez chercher vos affaires ou je pars sans vous.

Tous même les plus renfrognés allèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs valises, certains en courant, d'autres plus calmement.

15 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans l'avion et le voyage se passa sans problèmes enfin avec les Vongola, sans problèmes n'existe pas.

Lambo criais partout avec un Hayato énerver derrière lui et Takeshi le retenais par les bras, pour pas commettre un meurtre ou Tsuna se sentirais coupable. Tsuna avait une place anti-Lambo tout comme Chrome. Chrome était assise à côté de Mukuro, Lambo avait peur de lui, depuis que Mukuro l'avait coincé dans une illusion où des fantômes et des zombies voulaient le tuer, avec le rire de Mukuro en fond, vous voyez le tableau, donc Lambo l'évitait le plus possible. Tandis que Tsuna lui était assis à côté de Kyôya, Lambo avait tout simplement peur de Kyôya.

Bon après 15 minutes de bordel, Reborn craqua et frappa Lambo, qui s'évanoui.

-Reborn, tu n'étais pas obligé de le frapper comme ça !

-Mais je ne l'ai pas frappé fort.

-Tu rigole j'espère, il s'est évanoui et dieu seul sait qu'il à la tête dur.

La suite se passa sans problèmes puisque personne ne venait déranger.

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ _*en se baissant à 90°*_ Je suis désolée d'avoir mis longtemps pour la suite, mais soyez heureux ça aurait pus durer plus longtemps car j'avais oublié mon cahier avec toute mon histoire qui est dedans, comme je suis en vacance, mais on me l'a ramené.

_**Mukuro :**_ _*curieux*_ Dis-moi Dragonne, pourquoi fais tu souffrir notre cher Tsunayoshi ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*réfléchissant*_ Parce que je l'adore et que c'est mon personnage préféré dans la série._ *toute l'assemblée eue un frisson dans le dos*_

_**Takeshi :**_ _*rire nerveux*_ M-mais tu n'aime que Tsuna ?

_**D****ragonne :**_ Bien sûr que non! _*Un nouveau frisson, un!*_ Je vous adore tous, sauf Levi que j'aime juste humilier.

_**Takeshi :** *rigolant nerveusement*_ Ah...ah...ah... _*essaye de changer de sujet*_ et sinon tu n'avais pas une chose à dire...

_**Dragonne :**_ Ah oui, si! Juste, je vais faire une sorte de question Time.

_**Tsuna :**_ _*tremblant toujours à ce qu'à dit l'auteure avant*_ Un-un question Time ? C'est quoi ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Je vais faire un chapitre spécial, juste pour répondre à vos questions.

_**Hayato :** _Donc s'ils ont des questions, qu'ils les pose maintenant.

_**Reborn :**_ Et tu as l'intention de le faire quand ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Après le quatrième chapitre.

_**Kyôya :**_ Pourquoi tu les as prévenus avant, omnivore ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Parce que j'y viens d'y pensé, Kyô.

_**Takeshi :**_ ça va être drôle! Et qui c'est qui va s'en occupé ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Moi, et la 10th Génération Vongola, en tout cas le premier.

_**Reborn :**_ Tu as l'intention d'en faire plusieurs ?

_**Dragonne :** *réfléchissant*_ Il y en a deux de prévus, pour l'occasion, j'en réserve peut-être un troisième.

_**Mukuro :**_ _*curieux*_ Mais dis-moi, qui tu vas utiliser pour la deuxième partie, alors.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*avec son habituel rire*_ Ni shie shie shie _*un autre frisson, un*_ tu verrais au moment voulu.

_**Mukuro :** *avec son habituel rire*_ Kufufu, Dragonne, tu est encore plus flippante que l'arcobaleno.

_**Dragonne :**_ D'après Dauphine18x27 je serais une psychopathe, comme Belphégor...

_**Tout le monde :**_ Pas rassurant -_-'

_**Dragonne :**_ De quoi ? Vous avez dis ?

_**Tout le monde** _**:** _*sentant bizarrement une menace*_ Rien! Continue!

_**Dragonne :**_ Ah oui, et aussi de...

_**Tout le monde :**_ *_impatient*_ De...

_**Dragonne :**_ Reborn!

_**Tsuna :** *surprit*_ De Reborn ?!

_**Dragonne :**_ Je suis aussi sadique.

_**Reborn :**_ Tu commence de mieux en mieux à me plaire, toi.

_**Dragonne :**_ Merci, du compliment, mais on va laisser nos acteurs se reposez.

_**Tsuna :**_ _*vers les lecteurs*_ ça vous a plu ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se réveillant*_ Reviews ?


	4. Arrivée à Namimori

**Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ?**

**Je précise que le Question Time est toujours ouvert, mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de questions, ce qui est dommage.**

**Mais je vous souhaite quand même un bon chapitre, malgré qu'il soit court.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Namimori._**

Ils arrivèrent à Namimori à 5h du matin heure local et donc 22h en Italie, le vol avait durée 4h, pour un jet privée c'était correct.

Tsuna voulut donner des explications de dernières minutes à ces gardiens, mais ils étaient déjà tous en train de partir de son côté, il prit alors la parole pour les arrêter.

-Arrêtez –vous ! Tout le monde y comprit Mukuro et Kyôya. Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre votre maison mais interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit de ce que vous faites comme « métier », sauf à ton père Takeshi, à ta sœur Onii-san et à ta fiancée Gokudera, c'est clair ?

-Oui !

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Takeshi rentrait au Takesushi, Ryohei allait chez lui pour aller voir sa petite sœur. Chrome partait avec Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa à kokuyo Land. Hayato allait lui, vers son logement qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose. Quant à Kyôya, il lui était impossible de ne pas retourner à Namimori-chuu visiter le comité de discipline, accompagné de son subordonnée Kusakabe Testuya.

Tandis que Tsuna, Reborn et Lambo, se dirigeaient vers la maison de la famille Sawada. Ils voulaient tous revoir le visage de la mama ainsi que d'Iemistu qui avait demandé à son fils mais aussi Decimo Vongola, s'il pouvait avoir son QG au Japon pour être plus souvent avec sa femme.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée calme à Namimori, la ville où tout a commencé.

* * *

**_Dragonne :_**_*soupirant discrètement et silencieusement*_Je sais ce que vous allez dire : "Ce chapitre est trop court, dommage" et _*une petite lueur apparaît dans ces yeux*_ bien il y a une raison à cela.

**_Tsuna :_**_*surprit*_ Ah bon, et c'est quoi la raison ?

**_Dragonne :_******_*du tac au tac*_Et bien tu le sauras au chapitre suivant, ce qui revient à dire le Question Time.

**_Mukuro :_**_*ironisant*_ Tu aimes bien faire patienter les gens, à ce que je vois.

**_Dragonne :_**_*rigolant un peu*_ C'est vrai que c'est marrant de les voir ce tordre l'esprit à savoir les causes des écrits. Mais je préfère les voir souffrir.

**_Mukuro :_** _*un peu surprit à la réponse inattendu et curieux*_ Mais dis moi comment tu peux les faire souffrir, si tu ne les vois pas?

**_Dragonne :_**Et bien par exemple, en ne leur disant pas qui est l'amant de Tsu.

**_Reborn :_**Ok, mais Tsuna peut le leur dire.

**_Dragonne :_**_*se moquant*_ Il ne le ferra pas parce que j'ai fait un échange avec lui.

**_Reborn :_** _*intéresser et pointant son revolver vers l'auteure*_ Ah ouais et c'est quoi?

**_Dragonne :_** Tu n'a qu'à cherché au lieu d'essayer de me menacer.

**_Reborn :_** Pari, accepté. _*pointant son revolver vers Tsuna*_ Dame-Tsuna, tu as intérêt à me dire.

**_Dragonne :_** Tsu, ne dira rien parce qu'il est sous ma protection.

**_Takeshi :_** Mais Dragonne, t'es qui pour dire ça ?

**_Dragonne :_**Tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre.

_*Tout le monde sort leur armes pour me tué pour avoir les réponses*_

**_Dragonne :_**_*s'enfuyant*_ Et bien à plus tard et laisser moi quelques reviews, svp. Je les accepte toutes les gentilles, comme les critiques.


	5. Question Time

**_Dragonne : _**Bienvenue tout le monde! Voici l'heure du tant attendu… Question Time! Mais d'abord, présentons nos invités qui vont, avec moi, faire ce Question Time! _*appelle les invités* _Je vous présente la Dixième Génération Vongola Famiglia!

**_Tout le monde :_**Bonjour...

**_Dragonne :_** Bien je vais vous présentez à tout nos lecteurs. Voici monsieur Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie.

**_Takeshi : _**_*sourit avec un air niais*_ Yo, tout le monde!

**_Dragonne : _**Maintenant voici Sasagawa Ryohei, gardien du soleil! _*met des bouchons d'oreille*_

**_Ryohei :_**_ *crie*_ EXTRÊME BONJOUR A TOUS !

**_Dragonne :_**_ *enlève ses bouchons* _Arrête de crier! _*Ryohei se calme immédiatement*_ Enfin du calme, voici Dokuro Chrome, gardienne de la brume

**_Chrome :_**Euh... _*a un peu peur*_

**_Dragonne :_**T'inquiète Chrome, personne ne va te manger, malgré leur regard de loup affamé. Ils sont tous dirigé vers une seule personne. _*regarde Tsuna*_

**_Chrome :_**_ *regarde vers ce que l'auteure observe et prie dans sa tête pour son boss* _D'accord, alors bonjour tous le monde...

**_Dragonne :_**Merci Chrome, les alcoolique anonyme c'est pas ici! Voici Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête.

**_Hayato :_**Et bras droit du Jyudaime, stupide femme!

**_Dragonne :_**_ *l'ignore totalement, à cause de l'insulte* _Passons à Rokudo Mukuro, gardien de la brume lui aussi !

**_Hayoto :_**_*attaque l'auteure*_Ne m'ignore pas!

**_Dragonne :_***l'esquive* Tais-toi. _*regard de tueuse*_

**_Mukuro :_**Kufufufu, Dragonne je t'admire de plus en plus.

**_Dragonne :_**Tu peux te présenter ?

**_Mukuro :_** Bien sûr, bonjour tout le monde.

**_Dragonne :_**_ *s'interrogeant* _Tu es particulièrement aimable, aujourd'hui.

**_Mukuro : _**J'ai mes humeurs.

**_Dragonne :_**_ *haussant les épaules* _Bah, je vais passer. Et voici l'inutile Bovino Lambo, gardien de la foudre.

**_Lambo :_** Lambo-sama n'est pas inutile! Et vous tous vous êtes mes serviteurs.

**_Tout le monde : _**_*regard de tueur*_

**_Lambo : _**Ouin!

**_Dragonne :_** _*ignore la vachette*_ Voici maintenant Hibari Kyôya, gardien du nuage.

**_Kyôya :_** Nnh.

**_Dragonne :_** _*regarde avec air blasé Kyôya*_ C'est déjà pas mal. Maintenant Reborn, conseiller externe dans cette histoire.

**_Reborn :_** Et pourquoi "dans cette histoire"?

**_Dragonne :_** Parce que les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas... Et maintenant tu peux te présenter ?

**_Reborn :_** Oh, donc ça ne t'appartient pas, c'est intéressant.

**_Dragonne :_** J'aurais du me taire, et à ce que je vois il n'a pas envie de se présenter, maintenant notre boss préféré : Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou plus souvent appeler Tsuna, boss de la famille Vongola dixième génération !

**_Tsuna :_** Bonjour à tous, heureux de vous rencontrer.

**_Dragonne :_** Passons donc aux questions!

**_Mukuro :_** Tu vas faire dans l'ordre des questions, que tu a reçu ?

**_Dragonne :_** C'est exact, cependant ce ne sera pas moi qui répondrais aux questions posées mais vous.

**_Chrome :_** Peut-on passer à la première question dans ce cas ?

**_Dragonne :_** _*contente que Chrome participe*_ Bien sûr, Chrome! La première nous viens de Karo : "Je me demande si la Mama sait que sont fils est un boss de la mafia?"

**_Kyôya :_** Omnivore, à toi de répondre. Et toi omnivore fini vite ceci, ou je te mord à mort.

**_Tout le monde sauf Dragonne :_** _*murmure*_ Il parle à qui? Vu que maintenant il y a deux omnivore, maintenant, merde! Lequel est lequel ?!

**_Dragonne :_** OK, Kyôya veut que ce soit toi qui répondes, Tsuna.

**_Tout le monde :_** *surprit* Elle à comprit ?!

**_Tsuna :_** D'accord, Kaa-san n'est pas au courant parce que Otoo-san ne voulait pas que je le lui dise, alors non.

**_Dragonne :_** J'espère Karo, que ça répond à ta question, passons maintenant à une autre question. Question de Dauphine 18x27 : "Ushishi Pendant ce temps chez la Varia: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT (la varia toute entière est en train d'agiter un slip flashy devant la caméra pour l'anniv' du Xème."

**_Tout le monde, je dis bien TOUT LE MONDE (sauf Dragonne) :_** _*énorme goutte derrière la tête*_ Heu... C'est sérieux ?... Et puis ce n'est pas une question.

**_Dragonne :_** _*prépare ses deux armes préférée pour aller tuer sa sœur, en laissant une aura tellement meurtrière qu'elle fait frissonner tout le monde, TOUT LE MONDE!*_ Dauphine... Rêve pour que je le fasse.

**_Tout le monde :_** _*frissonne énormément*_ Ne jamais l'énerver.

**_Takeshi :_**_*veut changer l'ambiance*_ Euh... passons à la prochaine vrai question... de Kyu-chan : "C'est qui qui appelle Tsuna, whitepearl? Et patron? Ou encore hitman?"

**_Reborn :_** _*regarde vers l'auteure* _C'est à toi de répondre.

**_Dragonne :_** Ok. En fait personne n'appelle Tsuna comme ça, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'en fait c'était Google Traduction qui s'est mis en route tout seul, et qui à fait des notifications sur ma fiction, donc je m'en excuse _*se baisse à 90°*_. Mais sinon, whitepearl: c'est Jyudaime (Hayato), patron: boss (Chrome), et hitman: Tsunayoshi (Mukuro)...

**_Hayato :_** _*s'ennuie*_ Dauphine 18x27 à demander...

**_Tout le monde :_** Encore...

**_Hayato :_** "Pourquoi énerver tous le monde en cachant l'identité de l'amant (hormis le fait que tu es mi-Reborn mi-Bel) ?"

**_Dragonne :_** Tsu, va répondre à cette question!

**_Tsuna :_** D'accord, alors c'est... _*regarde vers l'auteure et se paralyse net, au regard que lui lance l'auteure*._

**_Dragonne :_** Alors Tsu, qu'est-ce que qu'il y a, pourquoi tu ne dit rien ? _*insiste bien sur le rien*_

**_Tsuna :_** ...Vous le serez plus tard. _*tremble*_

**_Dragonne :_** Ah bon! Apparemment Tsu n'a pas envie de répondre, dommage.

**_Reborn :_** T'es vraiment sadique, peut-être même plus que moi.

**_Dragonne :_** Tu trouves ?

**_Reborn :_** Ouais.

**_Dragonne :_** Merci, alors.

**_Hayato :_** Femme stupide, je vais te tué pour emmerder le Jyudaime!

**_Dragonne :_** _*lance un regard de tueuse*_ Tu crois?

**_Hayato :_** Ouais *affecter quand même par le regard*

**_Dragonne :_**_ *amuser*_ Viens alors.

**_Hayato :_**_ *attaque l'auteure*_

**_Dragonne :_**_ *esquive*_

_10 minutes plus tard_

**_Hayato :_** Arrête d'esquiver!

**_Dragonne :_** Si tu veux. Bianchi!

**_Hayato :_**_ *s'évanouie à la vue de sa demi-sœur*_ Argh...

**_Bianchi :_** _*regardant l'auteure*_ Tu m'a appeler ?

**_Dragonne :_** _*pointant du doigt Hayato*_ Haya se sent mal, tu peut t'en occuper ?

**_Bianchi :_** Bien sûr! _*prend Hayato sur son épaule*_

**_Tout le monde :_** Diabolique.

**_Dragonne :_** Passons à la question suivante qui vient encore de ma sœur... Dauphine 18x27 : "alors tu es qui pour parler comme ça à reborn ?"

**_Takeshi :_** S'en vrai t'es qui, la dernière fois tu n'avais pas envie de nous répondre..

**_Dragonne :_** Je suis...

**_Tout le monde : _**_*pense*_ Elle est ?

**_Dragonne :_** ...la déesse de la mort!

**_Tout le monde :_** QUOI?!

**_Reborn :_** _*dans ses pensées*_ ça expliquerait certains truc.

**_Dragonne :_** Je passe à la question suivante. Miyuki Kooki : "T'as pas peur de te faire trucider par les personnages ?"

**_Tout le monde :_** _*pense, par rapport à ce que leur as dit, l'auteure*_

**_Dragonne :_** Pas du tout, après tout je suis la déesse de la mort.

**_Tout le monde :_** _*encore dans leurs pensées*_

**Dragonne :** On les a perdus donc ce sera tout pour le moment! Je remercie encore pour les reviews.

**_Dragonne :_** Dédicaces à Yuuri81. À Dauphine 18x27. À Karo. À halowii'n. À Kyu-chan. À Reboyama. À Guest. À ophelie.r. À Lilidragon. À Aria. À BlackCerise. À Miyuki Kooki.

**_Dragonne :_** Et une dédicace à halowii'n pour sa correction, c'est cool de sa part.

**_Dragonne :_** À Bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Une journée avec Yamamoto Takeshi

**_Yo, tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_**

**_Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre sont un peu spéciaux._**

**_Nous allons découvrir les journées des 9 personnes quand ils ne sont pas en groupe._**

**_Ce sera du point de vue du personnage mais je resterais dans le point de vue omniscient._**

**_Aussi j'aimerais savoir si vous voudrez un lemon, vous aurez juste à laisser une reviews disant que vous en voudrez un._**

**_Warning : Je suis fâchée avec l'orthographe depuis que je suis née._**

**_Sinon, bonne lecture! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Une journée avec Yamamoto Takeshi._**

Après avoir quitté le groupe de Tsuna, il alla au restaurant "Takesushi" pour revoir son père, il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver chez lui, 10 minutes tout au plus (faut-il préciser qu'il aurait dû mettre 1 heure s'il était un humain normal ?).

Il entra et vu son père.

-Yo p'pa

-Oh salut Takeshi! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas venu avec Tsuna ?

-Non, on est arrivé il y a pas longtemps et chacun est parti de son côté pour revoir sa famille, on est là pour une réunion d'anciens élèves.

-Oh, ok et ça se passe bien en Italie ?

-Ouaip!

-Bien, puisque tu es là, viens m'aider s'il te plaît.

-Ok.

Il aida son père pendant jusque la fin de matinée, en cuisine, en boutique, à servir et il en profita pour discuter avec des visages anciens mais familiers.

Puis son père l'appela pour manger.

Takeshi, après avoir mangé ses sushis, alla dans le dojo de son père, pour s'échauffer avec Jiro et Kojiro. Il s'entraîna à peu près pendant 3 heures, le dojo ne supporta pas vraiment la puissance de cette personne, il est vrai qu'au manoir, Takeshi a un dojo pour lui, mais il était fortifié, donc il n'a pas vraiment besoin de contrôlé sa force…

Après le massacre du dojo innocent (paix à ton âme O_O), il sortit pour aller voir Tsuna, même très peu de temps sans le voir, c'était dur.

Mais avant d'y aller, il se dit que Tsuna lui aurait sûrement demandé s'il était allé voir le terrain de baseball. Il irait voir Tsuna après un petit passage au collège de Namimori.  
Il se dépêcha et croisa la sœur de Sasagawa-sempaï, la fiancée de Gokudera et la gardienne de la brume de Tsuna, qui était elle aussi sur Tsuna.

-Yo!

-Ah! Yamamoto tu es revenu aussi ?

-Ouais avec tout le monde, mais vous faites quoi là ?

-On va faire du shopping, vu que Chrome est revenue.

-Oh, et bien, amusez-vous bien.

-Merci et au revoir, Yamamoto.

-Salut.

Il arriva à Namimori-chuu, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires de baseball, pour pouvoir prendre une batte.

Il alla ensuite vers le terrain, il programma la machine puis s'amusa.

Les quelques personnes qui étais à l'école virent un bel Apollon faire du baseball, mais en regardant bien, c'était Yamamoto Takeshi, l'ancienne star du baseball de Namimori.  
Il sentit des regards sur lui et regarda d'où ces derniers pouvaient venir, lorsqu'il le sut il leur fit son sourire le plus radieux. Il vit Hibari et lui fit signe de la main, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il ri de bon cœur devant cette énergumène.

Puis il se dit, qu'il devrait enfin aller voir son Tsuna. Il quitta alors l'école et se dirigea vers la maison Sawada, mais surtout amis et plus encore…

Il rencontra Gokudera en chemin qui allait lui aussi chez Tsuna. Encore heureux que Gokudera étais déjà marié sinon ça aurait été un ennemi en plus sur la liste.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, y entrèrent, saluèrent la mère de Tsuna qui leur dit que son fils était à l'étage, mais ils entendirent soudainement un crie du concerné :

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ Voici comment ça se passe, une journée de Takeshi "normal".

_**Takeshi :**_ Pourquoi normal est entre guillemet?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*blasé*_ C'est jamais normal avec vous, de toute manière, quoi que je fasse.

_**Takeshi :**_ _*rire habituel*_ Ahahah, c'est vrai. _*regard de tueur et ton très sérieux*_ Mais j'ai une question, qu'et-ce qui arrive à Tsuna à la fin?

_**Dragonne :**_ Tu verras ça plus tard... _*avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux*_ Ni shie shie shie...

_**Takeshi :**_ _*tremble*_ Ah bon... mais sinon pourquoi je suis tout seul ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Oh parce que c'est ta journée, et que les autres n'ont pas le droit de rentrée, c'est tout.

**_Takeshi :_** _*un peu déçu*_ Ah d'accord...

**_Dragonne :_** Ah et d'ailleurs _*se tourne vers les lecteurs*_ ce chapitre est une version omniscient de la version POV Takeshi.

**_Takeshi :_** _*avec l'habituel sourire et en levant une main*_ À la prochaine.

**_Dragonne :_** Laissez-moi une petite reviews, svp... ^^


	7. Une journée avec Sasagawa Ryohei

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Aujourd'hui c'est la journée de Ryohei._**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise._**

**_Et désolée encore pour les fautes._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Une journée Ryohei Sasagawa_**

Après avoir quitter le groupe de son petit frère, il retourna chez lui pour aller voir son adorable petite sœur pour lui faire un câlin extrême.

Il mit 4min30 pour arriver (précision, au lieu de 34min). Il voulut entrer, mais il entendît du bruit dans son jardin, il y alla puis il vu sa sœur rire de bon cœur avec Haru Miura.

Il y alla et fit un câlin extrême à son adorable petite sœur, celle-ci n'en fit pas moins surprise :

-Oni-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis revenu pour une mission extrême!

-Laquelle ?!

-Je l'ai oublié à l'extrême!

-…

-Hahi! Tu est revenue avec Hayato et Tsuna-san ?

-Ouais à l'extrême!

-Et Chrome est revenue avec toi ?

-Ouais à l'extrême, avec Mukuro, elle est aller à Kokuyo Land!

-Hahi, il faut qu'on aille la voir Kyôko, sinon elle ne va pas bien manger.

-Oui, mais avant on peut demander à Oni-san, ce qu'il a fait pendant ces dernières années avec Tsu-kun.

-C'est une bonne idée à l'extrême!

Puis il raconta ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer par vidéos.

Vers 12h30, ils ont mangé tous ensemble, puis Ryohei à décider d'aller au collège de Namimori pour voir le club de boxe.

Il y alla puis il vit des personnes s'entraîner dans le ring, il se dit qui'il pouvait les entraîner. Quand les kouhaï le vit, ils le "vénérèrent" comme un dieu, c'était tout de même le champion de boxe du collège de Namimori, qui venait spécialemnt pour eux. Après 2 heures d'entraînement extrême, il décida de les laisser et d'aller voir son petit frère.

Il y alla en jogging, mais ce dit qu'il devait repasser chez lui pour prévenir sa petite sœur. Quand il arriva chez lui, il vit une petite note :

Oni-san, je suis parti avec Haru, voir Chrome.

Peut-tu, stp aller acheter de la nourriture pour ce soir ?

Kyôko

Il alla faire ces courses à l'extrême, puis les déposa à l'extrême chez lui.

Puis ayant déjà oublié ce qu'il allait faire à l'extrême, il alla faire un jogging extrême, puis il fit le tour de Namimori 5 fois. Un moment il se retrouva devant la maison des Sawada.

Ayant mis un temps avant de comprendre où il était. Il entendit les chamailleries habituelles de Yamamoto et de Tête de Poulpe. Il se dit qu'il devait être devant chez son petit frère. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, il décida d'aller dans la maison.

Tête de Poulpe étais déjà rentrée avec Yamamoto.

Puis il se dépêcha d'y aller, mais il vit une personne rentrée par la fenêtre de la chambre de son petit frère. Il se demanda qui il était mais ce dit que c'était un ami à son petit frère.

Puis il entendit la voix de celui-ci :

-AU SECOURS !

* * *

**_Dragonne :_** Voici la journée de Ryohei. _*met des bouchons à la vitesse de l'éclair*_

**_Ryohei :_** C'EST UNE EXTRÊME JOURNÉE!

**_Dragonne :_** _*blasé*_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il cri tout le temps.

**_Ryohei :_** _*sérieux*_ QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À L'EXTRÊME À MON PETIT FRÈRE!

**_Dragonne :_** _*une lueur étrange dans les yeux*_ NI shie shie shie... Tu le découvriras plus tard.

**_Ryohei :_** _*se calme un petit peu*_ MAIS POURQUOI TU LUI FAIS ça À L'EXTRÊME!

**_Dragonne :_** _*une lueur bien plus puissante et inquiétante est maintenant présente dans ces yeux*_ Ni shie shie shie... J'adore le voir souffrir, t'inquiète pas tout le monde y passeras.

**_Ryohei :_** _*tremble et se calme net*_ T'es une malade...

**_Dragonne :_** _*tac au tac*_ ça colle bien avec le reste des personnages...

**_Ryohei :_** ...

**_Dragonne :_** _*une ampoule au dessus de sa tête*_ Ah oui! J'ai oublié la dernière fois (4ème chapitre), on m'avait demander pourquoi le chapitre 2 et 4 étais court, c'est parce que je voulais présenter l'amant dans le 2 et juste parlez de l'arrivée à Namimori au 4ème.

**_Ryohei :_** _*lève les poings en l'air*_ À UNE PROCHAINE RENCONTRE EXTRÈME!

**_Dragonne :_** _*enlève ses bouchons d'oreilles*_ Et bien laissez moi une petite reviews, svp. ^^


	8. Une journée avec Dokuro Chrome

**_C'est celle de Chrome cette foi-ci._**

**_Voyons voir comment ce passe une journée avec Chrome!_**

**_WARNING : Les fautes..._**

**_Sinon Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Une journée avec Dokuro Chrome._**

Après avoir quitter le groupe de son boss, elle accompagna son sauveur, avec Ken et Chikusa. Ils allèrent à Kokuyo Land, leur ancienne base.

Signor Mukuro se couche sur son canapé, avec élégance tandis que Ken et Chikusa sont partis acheter des chewing-gums. Chrome quant à elle, elle est aller dans un coin s'asseoir puis elle se dit qu'elle voulut aller dans l'esprit de son cher boss.

Elle y alla puis vu que le boss ne protégeait pas aussi bien son esprit que d'habitude, elle s demanda ce qu'il faisait et vit qu'il travaillait mais il avait été malade ce n'est pas bon, pour lui.

Ne pouvant rien y faire, elle se dirigeât vers quelques morceaux du passé, elle revue les bons comme les mauvais moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Puis elle se balada encore un peu, elle découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle vit que Tsuna avait un amant, elle rougit, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus sa chance maintenant, et elle ne pourra plus l'embrasser, même si c'était toujours sur la joue, elle rougit encore plus, si c'est possible. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas qui c'était.

Puis elle se fit éjecter violemment. Elle comprit que son boss avait protéger encore une fois son esprit, mais elle avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, au plus grand damne de Tsuna. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir qui c'était.

Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose, elle alla à une superette, acheta un truc rapide à manger, et le mangea tranquillement.

De retour à Kokuyo elle se fit bloquer par Ken qui l'a provoqua, ce qui l'énerva, un peu.

-Stupide fille, on va faire une partie de bowling avec Kakipi et Mukuro-san, tu viens!

-Oui.

Ils y allèrent, mais Signor Mukuro décida du prix du gagnant, il aura le droit d'embrasser le boss, et oui, à cette déclaration tout le monde était à fond, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un mignon boss court les rues. Ils avaient beau êtres alliés, quand il s'agissait du cœur du boss, tout le monde était ennemis.

Je ne raconterais pas la partie pour les âmes sensibles.

Mais Chrome avait gagné haut la main. C'est sûr quand on fait une partie de bowling avec deux illusionnistes fous et de plus ils voulaient absolument leur boss, ça part toujours en live, et on a le droit au illusions les plus effrayantes du mondes.

Après cette victoire, elle eut droit à sa récompense. Elle se téléporta rapidement et embrassa son boss sur la joue étant trop timide pour le faire autre part. Elle revint aussitôt, tellement vite que son boss ne l'avait pas vue.

Puis étant revenue elle entendit des rires, elle alla vers les détenteurs de ces rires et tomba sur Haru et Kyoko. Les filles lui demandèrent si elle pouvait venir faire du shopping, elle demanda à son sauveur et celui-ci accepta puis il disparut telle la brume, mystérieuse et effrayante (perverse aussi, mais bon ^^'), il était sûrement partie embêter le gardien du nuage.

Le reste de la journée était normal, Kyoko, Haru et Chrome allait dans une foule de magasins et en dévalisant beaucoup.

Vers 3h elles rencontrèrent le gardien de la pluie, les filles ont un peu discuté avec lui. Puis après avoir pris une petite collocation (ce qui revient à dire un gâteau), elles décidèrent de rentré chez elle.

Puis passant devant la maison du boss, les filles d'aller voir la mama et le boss.

Chrome donna un petit cadeau à la mama, elle voulut l'aider pour la cuisine, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha et lui demanda d'aller voir Tsuna qui devait travailler.

Puis retentit un cri, c'était celui du boss!

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Dragonne :** *soupirant discrètement*_ Un nouveau chapitre...

_**Chrome :** *s'inquiétant*_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dragonne-san ?

**_Dragonne :_** Tu est la première à le remarquer. _*regard noir*_ Mais tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_**Chrome :**_ _*recule*_ Euh, oui...

**Dragonne :** _*avance*_ T'es sûr ?

**Chrome :** ...

**Dragonne :** _*soupirant*_ En fait je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 17 mais j'ai pas d'idée pour le 18.

_**Chrome :** *mettant la tête sur le côté*_ Tu n'avais pas l'idée globale, hier ?

_**Dragonne :** *soupirant*_ Si, mais je sais pas comment faire pour que tout le monde sans prenne plein la poire..

_**Chrome :** *reculant*_ ...

_**Dragonne :** *met sa paume devant sa tête et se tape avec, toujours gardant son fedora sur la tête*_ Raah, ça m'énerve! _*illumination*_ J'ai trouvé!

_**Chrome :** *surprise*_ Ah bon ?

_**Dragonne :** *aura noire*_ Je sais comment faire pour que tout le monde souffre... sauf peut-être l'amant de Tsu...

_**Chrome :** *tremble et recule*_ ...

_**Dragonne : ** * propage une aura sombre plus grande*_

_**Chrome :** *tremble*_ On-on a perdu l'auteure mais laisser des reviews svp...

_**Dragonne :** *marmonne et propage son aura encore plus loin*_

_**Chrome :** *s'enfuit*_

_**Dragonne :** *se tourne vers les lecteurs, les yeux brillant de sadisme*_ Et est-ce que ce chapitre vous à plu ?


	9. Une journée avec Gokudera Hayato

**Yo, tout le monde!**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Dans ce chapitre je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien respecter Hayato.**

**Vous pouvez me dire, svp ?**

**Ah oui, Hayato "souffre" pas mal, dans ce chapitre...**

**Désolée encore pour les fautes, sinon...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Une journée avec Gokudera Hayato_**

Après avoir quitter le groupe de son Jyudaime, il alla chez lui tranquillement. Puis il décida d'aller voir sa fiancée, mais il se rappela en chemin qu'elle devait sûrement être allez voir la sœur naïve de Tête de Pelouse.

Il retourna sur ses pas décidé à aller poser ses affaires, il irait sans doute se balader tout à l'heure.

Quand il arriva chez lui il était épuisé, par le changement d'horaire et décida de dormir un petit peu.

Son rêve était un des plus étrange jamais vu, il était effrayant, bizarre et carrément glauque à un moment.

Il se baladait tranquillement à Namimori, puis il vit sa fiancée marché avec la sœur naïve de Tête de Pelouse et Jyudaime.

Puis Jyudaime tomba comme hier matin. Il voulut se précipiter à ses côtés et calmé sa fiancée qui paniquait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, il avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendait.

Puis son Jyudaime s'était relevé, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il n'était pas souriant comme il devrait être, il était froid, puis il se tourna vers la fiancée d'Hayato et il la tua de sang-froid sous les yeux choqués de Hayato.

Puis là l'image s'arrêta pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hayato.

Mais il était trop tôt pour être soulagé, il entendit le rire de cet abruti d'ananas en arrière-plan, il vit sa fiancée qui gisait par terre, Hayato se précipita à côté d'elle et il pleura sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ça dura un moment, avant que l'image s'arrête et qu'il n'entende cet abruti d'ananas : "Kufufu, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir sa fiancée mourir devant ses yeux ?"

Puis il se réveilla. Il tuerait clair et net Rokudo Mukuro, gardien de la brume de son Jyudaime, un jour, pour lui avoir fait montrer cette horreur.

Il avait beau être tête brûlée, c'être fait avoir comme ça, était honteux. Mais autant se calmez et en parlez avec le Jyudaime.

Dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la sonnette la première fois, mais la deuxième fois le sortit de ses torpeurs. Il descendit de sa chambre torse nu et alla ouvrir.

Et la surprise fut de taille en voyant sa fiancée devant lui, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Malgré ce petit détail, elle l'embrassa et lui donna un bentô magnifique, il la laissa entrée dans sa demeure puis mangea son bentô avec sa fiancée.

Puis ils sortirent ensemble, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils ont fait en Italie et au Japon, de leur rendez-vous et d'autres choses. Uni était là mais ne faisait que griffer Hayato.

Il est vrai qui aurait cru qu'Haru Miura allait devenir la femme d'Hayato Gokudera.

Haru conservait sa bague sur elle en collier précieux qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Tandis qu'Hayato lui la gardait à son doigt et ne l'enlevait jamais.

Après quelques heures de discute, de romance et j'en passe, Haru se rappela qu'elle avait promis à Kyoko qu'elles devaient aller chercher Chrome pour faire du shopping.

Ils arrivèrent devant une fontaine, s'embrassa langoureusement et se quittèrent, ce n'est pas si grave pour Haru, puisqu'ils se reverraient dans le lit. Mais elle savait qu'il était rapidement jaloux, même qu'une fois il s'était énervé contre son Jyudaime, parce que celui avait glissé et s'était retrouvé sur Haru, alors qui le vénère.

Après avoir quitté Haru, il décida de se ravitailler en dynamites, ce qu'il fait.

Il alla à la bibliothèque pour étudier les phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient passés au Japon pendant qu'il était en Italie. Après 1h de recherches, il décida d'aller voir Jyudaime, en chemin, il croisa cet abruti de baseballer et l'engueula pour rien.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison Jyudaime, ils entrèrent et la mère du Jyudaime, il lui fit des louanges, puis ils partirent en directions de la chambre du Jyudaime.

Avant d'entendre Jyudaime crier.

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Dragonne :** *tape des mains*_ C'était la journée de Haya!

**_Hayato :_** _*essaye de frapper l'auteure*_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ma journée est aussi honteuse!

**_Dragonne :_** _*esquive*_ Premièrement je te répondrais "parce que j'avais envie" et deuxièmement honteuse ?

**_Hayato :_** J'me tape la honte quoi que tu est écrit!

_**Dragonne :**_ Ouais, c'est vrai, mais au collège j'avais surement des envies de meurtres quand j'ai écrit le tien, je dirais que tu n'a pas de chance.

_**Hayato :**_ _*sort sa dynamites*_ Va te faire, je vais te tué!

_**Drago****nne**** :**_ _*soupire discrètement*_ Tu avais déjà essayé et ça n'avait pas marcher...

_**Hayato :**_ Tch!

_**Dragonne :**_ Bon allez je te propose un marché, OK ?

_**Hayato :**_ Et c'est quoi ?

_**Dragonne :**_ J'arrête de t'embêter jusqu'au chapitre 15 et tu propose au lecteurs le programme suivant. _*donne une feuille*_

**_Hayato :_** _*prend la feuille*_ Mouais, OK.

_**Dragonne :**_ Cool, allez vas-y.

_**Hayato :**_ _*lis là feuille*_ "Laissez des reviews, svp, et dites-moi si ça vous à plut ou pas."

**_Dragonne :_** _*murmure*_ Après tout tu ne sais pas que je viens de te manipuler.

**_Hayato :_** T'as dis quelque chose ?

**_Dragonne :_** _*met ses mains devant elle, en signe d'innocence*_ Rien du tout.

_**Hayato :**_ Ouais, et bien j'ai lu ton truc, ça te vas ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Merci, tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

_**Hayato :**_ _*se lève et part*_ J'vais pas m'faire, prier!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*ferme la seule porte, de l'intérieur, après que Haya sois partir*_

_**Hayato :** *s'arrête brusquement*_ Attends... Dragonne t'a fait quoi au Jyudaime!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*s'enfuit par la fenêtre*_ À plus... Ni shie shie shie...


	10. Une journée avec Rokudo Mokuro

_**Salut tout le monde, le monde va bien ?**_

_**Bien voici la journée de Mukuro...**_

_**Je préfère que vous lisiez...**_

_**sinon, il y a toujours le problème des fautes mais vous devez commencer à vous habitué, non?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Une journée avec Rokudo Mukuro**_

Après avoir quitter le groupe de son mignon Tsunayoshi, il se fit accompagne de Chrome, de Ken et de Chikusa. Ils arrivèrent à Kokuyo Land.

Arrivé dans la salle de cinéma, il se coucha et vit Ken et Chikusa qui venait de partir sûrement partis acheter des chewing-gums, il vut aussi que Chrome était parti s'asseoir dans un coin, peut-être est-elle allé voir l'esprit de Tsunayoshi, mais ça ne sert à rien, il protège toujours son esprit.

Alors il décida d'aller embêter quelqu'un, il mit un petit temps pour trouver avant de décider qui sera sa future victime, cela tomba sur Gokudera Hayato, comme il s'était endormi et de plus il avait une fiancée, ce qui rendait le jeu plus amusant.

Il y alla et posa son illusion, le kamikaze tomba en plein dedans, maintenant Mukuro devait attendre la réaction d'un certain kamikaze. Il n'en fut pas moins heureux de la réaction de celui-ci, l'air paniqué qu'il avait sur son visage était à mourir de rire. Après l'avoir fait paniqué, à rendre verte de jalousie la neige, il décida de changer (enfin) d'illusions.

À force de voir la tête choqué du kamikaze et de se retenir de rire, il craqua et explosa. Il sortit une phrase au hasard, pour faire croire à l'endormi qu'il en avait fait exprès.

-Kufufu, qu'est ce que ça fait de voir sa fiancée mourir devant ses yeux ?

Puis il arrêta l'illusion, il sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir le corps, sûrement le kamikaze qui lui en voulait. Il se releva et décida d'aller manger un morceau. Il rencontra une personne et décida de prendre son déjeuner ce qu'il fit sans grosse difficulté.

Après être revenu, il s'ennuyait, il demanda à Ken et Chikusa s'il voulait faire une partie de bowling. Ils acceptèrent.

-Est-ce que la fille stupide participe elle aussi, Mukuro-san ?

-Kufufu, bien sûr.

Après que Chrome soit rentrée de sa course, Ken alla vers elle.

-Stupide fille, on fait une partie de bowling avec Kakipi et Mukuro-san, tu viens!

-Oui.

Mukuro quand à lui rajouta une règle qui devrait intéresser tout le monde. La partie de bowling partit en live. Mukuro ne veut dire aucun détail sur ce qui s'était passé, parce que sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

Après c'être pris la raclée du siècle de la part de Chrome, il décida d'aller voir l'alouette.

Mais Chrome lui demanda, avant, si elle pouvait aller faire du shopping avec ses amies, il hésita un instant, à cause de la raclée qu'il avait un avant, mais accepta quand même.

Puis il disparut telle la brume, mys -tait-toi- rieuse avec Gufu di Nebbia. Il se retrouva dans le collège de Namimori, au bureau du comité de discipline, il devait sûrement être en train de "mordre à mort" des "herbivores", Mukuro se trompait.

L'alouette était en plein combat avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais celle-ci avait quand même de la puissance, il survivait quand même aux attaques de l'alouette adulte.

-Oya oya alouette aurait-tu d'un mal avec cette personne ?

-Pousse-toi, ananas herbivore.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La personne qui combattait l'alouette les avait interpellés.

-Oya, oya, je suis le rival de l'alouette, ici présente, et le petit ami de Tsunayoshi.

-Il ne t'appartient pas.

Puis s'enchaîna un combat habituel entre les deux, puis Mukuro décida d'aller voir Tsunayoshi, alors il laissa sur place l'alouette.

-Kufufu, je te laisse alouette, je vais aller voir mon Tsunayoshi-kun.

Il disparut pour essayer de se retrouver dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, mais il fut expulser de la chambre, il voulut l'ouvrir, mais avant tout chose, il attendit la voix de Tsunayoshi.

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ J'espère que cette journée vous auras plut!

_**Mukuro :**_ _*prend son trident*_ Oya, oya, Dragonne-san serait tu suicidaire ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soulève un sourcil*_ Mmh ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**_Mukuro :_** Parce que, personne ne sait ce qui est arrivée à mon Tsunayoshi-kun...

_**Dragonne :** *soulève l'autre*_ Oui et ?

_**Mukuro :**_ Et tu es en train de torturé les lecteurs et les personnages...

_**Dragonne :** *soupire*_ Eh bien, c'est fait exprès...

**_Mukuro :_** Maintenant je comprend comment tu peux être sadique envers les lecteurs... mais ils veulent te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lueur sadique dans les yeux*_ Bien sûr, mais sache que si ils me tuent ils n'auront jamais la suite... Ni shie shie shie.

_**Mukuro :**_ _*frissonne discrètement*_ Je dois avoué que tu as bien géré ton coup.

_**Dragonne :** *souri*_ Merci!

**_Mukuro :_** Mais dis-moi...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*ouvre les yeux*_ Mmh ?

_**Mukuro :**_ _*approche son trident*_ Tu as l'intention de faire souffrir mon Tsunayoshi-kun encore longtemps ?

**_Dragonne :_** Bien sûr que oui, mais j'ai quand même fait en sorte qu'il y est un chapitre, au moins, où il ne souffre pas de trop...

_**Mukuro :**_ Kufufu, je vois._*murmure*_ Il est impossible de te faire changé d'avis à ce que je vois.

_**Dragonne :**_ Bon sinon tu connais la routine ?

**_Mukuro :_** _*revient à une voix normal*_ Bien sûr, laissez des reviews en disant si ce chapitre vous à plut, et si vous le faites vous recevrez une illusion de Tsunayoshi-kun en écolière...

**_Dragonne :_** T'a intérêt à le faire...sinon je vais sûrement perdre mes lecteurs alors que c'est grace à eux que je continue à écrire ma fanfiction.

**_Mukuro :_** _*s'enfuit*_ Kufufu...

**_Dragonne :_** _*goutte derrière la tête*_ J'me disais aussi qu'il était trop aimable, c'est dernier temps...


	11. Une journée avec Bovino Lambo

**Je me demande vous allez bien ?**

**Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**Je me demande est-ce que j'ai réussi à décrire une journée de Lambo, correctement, pas ce que j'avoue voir eue aucune inspiration pour cette journée...**

**Bref la routines avec les fautes...**

**Sinon Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une journée avec Bovino Lambo**

Lambo-san quand à lui était resté avec Tsuna-nii, pour rentrer à la maison et aller voir la mama mais surtout I-Pin. Il se dépêcha il était maintenant pressé depuis que Tsuna-nii avait accepté sa demande. Il arriva en trombe dans la maison, laissa ses valises dehors, que Tsuna pris, pour aller voir sa petite amie et l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis la mama lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffés, il se sentit apaisé par cette chaleur, il ne vit pas le papa, sûrement au boulot de pétrolier qu'il faisait.

Il sauta sur le canapé sous les yeux blasés de Tsuna-nii.

-Mama, j'ai faim!

-Haï, haï Lambo.

-Lambo, tu ne devrais pas embêter la mama comme ça, et de plus tu devrais d'abord ranger tes valises, ce n'est pas à Tsuna de le faire!

-Tout à l'heure et de plus il est mon serviteur, il doit m'obéir.

Puis, à ce moment, il regarda dans les yeux de la paix (plus pour longtemps…), les yeux de Tsuna-nii, il comprit qu'il devait le faire, surtout que c'est lui qui a demandé si c'était possible.

-Mama je vais au square avec I-Pin!

-Haï, mais revenez avant le dîner.

-Haï!

Il prit I-Pin par le poignet et l'emmena au square, il vrai que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit, mais ce n'est pas si grave…

-I-Pin, j'ai-j'ai quelque chose d'important à te-te dire…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lambo, il y a quelque chose de grave ?!

-Non, non! C'est ju-juste... Est-ce que tu veux m'é… m'épouser ?!

Il avait fermé les yeux après sa déclaration et attendait la réaction d'I-Pin, quand il n'entendit rien, il ouvrit les yeux. Il vut qu'I-Pin était en mode erreur 404.

-… I-Pin ?

-Oui, Lambo ?

-Ta réponse ?

-J'accepte!

À cette réponse, elle lui sauta dans les bras, et il était tout content. Puis grâce à l'argent que Tsuna-nii lui avait donné, il pu manger ensemble.

La journée était toute guivaume, ils discutèrent de leur mariage, se taquinait comme toujours, ils avaient passé une excellente journée.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et décidèrent de parler de la grande nouvelle à Bianchi, Fûuta et à la mama, Celle-ci n'en fut pas moins heureuse de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses, et du courage de Lambo, et elle leur souhaitèrent le plus grand bonheur du monde.

Après cela Lambo avait envie de le dire à Tsuna-nii, car c'est grâce à lui que Lambo-san à eue le courage de demander la main d'I-Pin.

Malheureusement il entendit la voix de son frère.

-AU SECOURS !

* * *

**_Dragonne :_** Nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau personnage..

_**Lambo :***erreur 404*_ ...

_**Dragonne : ***se retourne*_ Lambo ?

_**Lambo :** *erreur 404*_ ...

_**Dragonne :** *soupire*_ Comment veut-il que je discute avec lui, si il est dans cet état...

_**Lambo :** *erreur 404*_ ...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*illumination*_ Lambo ? LAMBO!

_**Lambo :** *sursaute*_ ... Oui ?!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*pointe du doigt Lambo, et parle ironiquement*_ Je vous présentes l'inutile bovin de la famiglia Vongola!

_**Lambo :**_ _*s'énerve*_ Lambo-san, n'est pas inutile!

_**Dragonne :**_ Bon, maintenant que tu est redevenue toi-même, tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_**Lambo :**_ _*pleurniche*_ ... Lambo-san, ne comprend pas ce que tu as écrit...

**_Dragonne :_** _*mets ses mains devant elle*_ Attends, attends! C'est juste pour ça ou c'est plus parce que tu as honte de ce que j'ai écrit...

_**Lambo :** *s'énerve*_ Lambo-san n'a jamais honte!

**_Dragonne :_** _*soupire et murmure*_ Donc, c'était bien ça...

**_Lambo :_** _*pleurniche*_ Mais pourquoi c'est Lambo-san qui doit demander ça et de passer pour un imbécile!

**_Dragonne :_** tu es déjà idiot de nature, mais je vais te dire pourquoi c'est parce que j'avais aucune idées pour ta journée alors Dauphine 18x27 m'a demander de mettre son idée du mariage et elle doit sûrement te détester pour me demander décrire ça...

**_Lambo :_**_ *pleure*_ Je... dois... résister... Ouin!

_**Dragonne :** *se bouche les oreilles et se lève de son trône*_ Super...

**_Dragonne :_** _*s'en va mais s'arrête au niveau de la porte*_ Au fait j'aurais une question pour les lecteurs, j'ai remarqué que vous avez tous aimée le chapitres II, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez un chapitre Hors-série (qui tient debout par rapport à l'histoire) Lemon, si vous en voulez un, veuillez s'il vous plaît me le dire dans une reviews, j'en mettrais un à partir du moment où il auras 5 personnes différentes qui me le demanderont.

**_Lambo :_** _*s'arrête de pleurer*_ Pourquoi, tu pose la questions que maintenant, et c'est quoi un Lemon ?

**_Dragonne :_** Quelque chose que tu ne devrait pas connaître, et aussi parce que il me reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire et que après c'est (peut-être) le Lemon (que vous voulez), bref dites le moi, et j'envisagerais après si j'en écrit un, _*pose sa paume sur son front et soupire*_ paix à mon âme... _*s'en va avec Lambo derrière*_


	12. Une journée avec Hibari Kyôya

**Salut tout le monde. ^^**

**Allez soyez patient il ne reste plus que Kyô et Re, pour que vous sachiez enfin ce qui s'est passé dans le chambre de Tsu.**

**Donc, en attendant cela voici celui de Kyô.**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je vais allez voir ce que je mange...**

**Sinon, il y à toujours les fautes qui veulent m'assassiner.**

**Et bien ça n'arriveras jamais.**

**Tiens d'ailleurs est-ce que je vous dit que j'était... (Yukkin mets la table !)**

**Et bien vous le serez plus tard..**

**Ni shie shie shie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une journée avec Hiabri Kyôya**

Après avoir quitté le group d'herbivore et d'avoir laissé, à son plus grand malheur, son omnivore au main d'un prédateur potentiel, il partit aller voir son cher collège, accompagné de son fidèle second Kusakabe Testuya.

Il y arriva en moins de deux, quoiqu'il ait perdu en peu de temps, un petit moment, à mordre à mort, certains herbivores délinquants. S'il rencontrait le nouveau chef du comité de discipline, il le mordrait à mort, foi d'Hibari (ou foi de carnivore ^^).

Il arriva au niveau du bureau de discipline, ouvrit sans frapper (et lui qui nous mordait à mort, quand on ne le faisait pas). Il vu une sorte de fil s'approcher dangereusement de son cou, il l'esquiva de justesse.

La personne qui l'avait attaquée, elle est était assez surprise, à vrai dire aucun élève ne lui avait résisté jusqu'à présent. Puis il sentit quelques choses ressemblant à une matraque toucher son ventre, attendez tout compte fait c'était un… tonfas ? Il fut projeter à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le carnivore, quand à lui, il était fier d'avoir propulsez cet herbivore. Il s'approcha dudit herbivore, puis il le regarda attentivement, il était plutôt petit, il avait les cheveux violets et courts (comme ce satané, herbivore ananas), et il avait les yeux perçant et vert. Le carnivore remarqua aussi le brassard qu'il portait quand il était encore au collège, donc cet herbivore était le chef et bien il était plutôt faible.

En parlant du préfet, lui s'était relevé et il vu un adulte, attention pas n'importe lequel… La Terreur de Namimori, celui qui mordait à mort toutes les personnes sui ne respectait pas les règles, celui qui appelait tout le monde herbivore, celui qui (c'est bon, on a compris)... Il était là devant lui, la première chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de faire un combat avec lui, et non de s'enfuir et sa dignité, alors ?

Puis il entendit l'hymne de son école, il se demanda si ça venait de son portable et commença à fouiller ses poches, mais il fut surpris de voir Hibari Kyôya décroché, apparemment c'était un mail, puis tout d'un coup il entendit une musique…

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerais la tête

Et la tête, et la tête alouette, haaa

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai

Je te plumerai le bec, je te plumerais le bec

Et le bec, et le bec, et la tête, et la tête alouette, haaaa

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerais

Je te plumerai le cou, je te plumerai le cou

Et le cou, et le cou, et le bec, et le bec, et la tête, et la tête, alouette, haaa

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai

Je te plumerai le dos, je te plumerai le dos

Et le dos, et le dos, et le cou, et le cou, et le bec, et le bec, et la tête, et la tête, alouette, haaa

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerais

Je te plumerai la queue, je te plumerai la queue

Et la queue, et la queue, et le dos, et le dos, et le cou, et le cou, et le bec, et le bec, et la tête et la tête, alouette, haaaa.

Le Carnivore, eu une envie de détruire son portable, mais il ne le fera pas car ce portable était un cadeau de son omnivore. Par contre comment l'ananas herbivore avait-il eut son portable ? Puis il entendit l'herbivore parler :

- Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez ici, ça devrait être impossible…

Impossible n'est pas Hibari Kyôya, puis il commença un combat avec l'herbivore. Un moment après arriva l'ananas herbivore, manquait plus que ça…

-Oya, oya alouette aurait-tu du mal avec cette personne ?

-Pousse-toi, ananas herbivore.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'herbivore avait pris la parole, pour poser cette question c'était inutile, mais l'ananas herbivore répondit quand même.

-Oya, oya je suis le rival de l'alouette, ici présente, et le petit ami de Tsunayoshi.

-Il ne t'appartient pas.

Puis s'enchaîna un combat habituel entre les deux, mais l'ananas herbivore avait fui un énième combat.

-Kufufu, je te laisse alouette, je vais aller voir mon Tsunayoshi-kun.

Il partit alors poursuivre cet ananas, il partit sans regarder un œil derrière lui, il savait qu'il avait partiellement détruit la salle du comité. Il y avait plus important, et de toutes manières, il s'en fichait.

Mais là il avait envie, premièrement de voir son omnivore, deuxièmement il avait un mauvais pressentiment envers un certains ananas, et troisièmement il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait mais c'était en rapport avec son omnivore, comme si il allait lui arrivé quelque chose.

Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre la maison de son pseudo boss, il avait beau détester la foule, son omnivore était le plus important, pour l'instant. Il entra alors dans la maison, et remarqua qu'elle ressemblait plus à un moulin qu'autre chose.

Puis il vu l'ananas herbivore devait la chambre et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Tsunayoshi Sawada, crier…

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Kyôya :** *sort des tonfas*_ Omnivore, je vais te mordre à mort!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soulève un sourcil*_ Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

_**Kyôya :**_ _*attaque l'auteure*_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre omnivore ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*esquive*_ Quoi toi même tu ne le sais pas ? Mais c'est pourtant simple, comme bonjour, de le savoir.

_**Kyôya :**_ _*s'arrête et croise les bras*_ Explique-toi, omnivore

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Haï, Haï. Tu sais que j'aime faire souffrir Tsu, de plus cette histoire est humoristique et romancière, alors devine.

_**Kyôya :**_ _*sort ses tonfas*_ Je vais te mordre à mort.

_**Dragonne :** *prend ses armes préférée*_ Et moi qui pensait que tu aurais comprit directement...

_**Kyôya :**_ _*attaque l'auteure et s'enchaîne un combat*_

_15 minutes plus tard_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*esquive une énième attaque*_ Et d'ailleurs, lecteurs, avez-vous trouvez l'amant de mon cher Tsu ? Et voulez-vous un lemon, il faut me dire tout ça, sinon je pourrais rien écrire...

_**Kyôya :**_ _*crache*_ Tait-toi, omnivore.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*énervé, attaque Kyôya et l'envoya jusqu'au mur*_ Va dire bonjour au mur!

_**Kyôya :** _!_ *s'évanouit à cause de l'attaque assez puissante et du mur* _

_**Dragonne :**_ _*range ses précieuses armes et se frappe les mains entre elle, pour enlever la poussière, contente de son acte*_ ça fera l'affaire, et j'ai oublié dans peu de temps il y aura un autre question Time, posez toutes vos questions svp...

**_Dragonne :_** Bref au prochain chapitre tout le monde. ^^ donc à demain. _*prend Kyôya sur son dos et le pose dans son lit, puis part mangé*_ J'ai faim! Papa, on mange quoi ?


	13. Une journée avec Reborn

**Maintenant c'est Re.**

**Et demain ou après-demain il y aura Tsu, pour votre plaisir à tous!**

**Et bien, voili voulou ce chapitre est plutôt court mais il révèle un peu la suite.**

**J'y pense, il faudait me dire pour le Lemon...**

**Et aussi, j'attends des questions pour le prochains Question Time...**

**Allez à la fin du chapitre, si vous lisez les commentaires sinon à demain ou après-demain.**

**Bon chapitre, et puis Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une journée avec Reborn, hitman number 1 in the world…**

Reborn, quand à lui, il resta avec Tsuna. Premièrement, parce qu'il veut voir la mama, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre ou aller, c'était devenu maintenant sa maison, et troisièmement, il ne pouvait pas laisser seul sa proie, on pourrait le violer et lui aurait pu apporter du travail pour avoir ses vacances plus tôt, malgré le fait qu'il est été malade, il y a moins de 24 heures.

Tsuna avait beau avoir 23 ans, il était comme un petit lapin auquel ont fait voir le monde aux yeux de Reborn. Ils arrivèrent chez Tsuna.

Reborn posa ses affaires dans la chambre de Tsuna, depuis qu'il était le tuteur de Tsuna, ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent en Italie, Tsuna avait insisté sur le fait de dormir seul, au plus grand malheur de quatre personnes et à la plus grande joie d'un certain bras droit.

Après avoir revu la mama, il partit aller voir Iemistu. Arrivé au QG, il se fit accueilli (enfin… voilà quoi…) par Iemistu.

-Reborn ? Que fait-tu là ?

-Je suis revenue pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

-Tsuna est revenu avec toi ?

-Ouais, tu crois que je l'aurais laissé seul ?

Iemistu illumina son visage et se leva de son siège, mais avant qu'il ne puisse traverser la porte, Reborn le l'arrêta en le tenant par l'épaule, et certifia que Tsuna était en train de dormir, quoique Reborn en doutait fortement.

Il arriva à la maison, pour l'heure du déjeuné. Il obligea Tsuna a mangé, maintenant qu'il savait que Tsuna ne mangea pas assez, quoiqu'il n'avouerait jamais à personne que c'était grâce à Hibari.

Il repartit un peu plus tard pour préparer les préparatifs de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il partit vers un spiritueux connu pour sa réserve.

-Bonjour, cher Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tous vos alcools, les plus forts de votre magasin, en 2 bouteilles chacun.

-Tous ?

-Ne me faites pas répéter.

En sentant l'aura de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, le vendeur partit de suite aller cherché ce que ce démon lui avait demandé, pour sa survie.

Malgré tout il y avait quand même 30 alcools dans son magasin et la plupart étaient illégaux…

Il revint avec ce qui lui avait demandé l'hitman et demanda comment ce client allait payer.

-Mettez ça sur le compte des Millifiore.

Sans poser de questions, le vendeur s'exécuta.

Reborn partit ensuite rendre visite à Nezu, pour une quelconque raison (je n'ai aucune envie de la dire).

Il revint vers 15h45, ses courses terminées, mais avant d'arriver, il acheta un déguisement, un peu spécial, pour plus tard. Puis il appela Dino pour lui demander si la salle était prête pour demain, Dino lui répondit positivement.

Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire, plus rien l'empêchait d'aller voir son ancien élève.

Puis, d'un coup il sentit, que quelque chose allait arriver, mais bizarrement il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Tsuna.

Les gens dans la rue sentirent une aura très dangereuse et évitaient un certain homme vêtu de noir.

Apparemment Tsuna n'était toujours pas guéris de sa malchance. Il se mit à courir, arriva dans la demeure, et entendit…

-AU SECOURS !

* * *

_**Reborn :**_ _*énervé*_ Dragonne, serait-tu suicidaire ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soulève un sourcil*_ Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_**Reborn :**_ _*mettre quelqu'un du menton*_ Regarde par toi-même...

_**Dragonne :** _Whaa! Alaude qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**_Reborn :_** C'est moi qui lui es demandé de venir.

_**Dragonne :**_ Alaude, tu as intérêt à rentrer immédiatement à la maison. *regard noir* Tu ne dois apparaître que dans deux de mes fictions qui sont écrites et surtout pas celle-là. _*prends un papier*_ De plus si tu ne le fais pas je détruis le contrat.

_**Reborn :**_ Tch!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*élève la voix*_ MAINTENANT! Tu calmes t'es nerfs direct et tu dis ce que tu dois dire!

_**Reborn :**_ _*prend don flingue*_ D'abord, tu me dis ce qui est arrivé à Dame-Tsuna!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*regarde Reborn d'un œil noir*_ Il ne s'appelle pas Dame-Tsuna mais Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et tu le sera au prochain chapitre.

_**Reborn :**_ _*pointe son arme sur l'auteure*_ Dis-le tout de suite.

_**Dragonne :**_ Je n'ai aucune envie de combattre, Rin tu peux venir ?

_**Rin :**_ _*arrive*_ Tu m'a appelé ?

**Dragonne** : ça te dis te t'amuser un peu avec Reborn ?

_**Rin :**_ _*prépare ses flingues*_ Je suis prêt.

_**Rin et Reborn :**_ _*combattent*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*s'éloigne un peu du conflit*_ Ben, le temps que ça se calme, je vous repose la question, voulez-vous un Lemon ou non ? je ne peux pas finir ma fiction correctement si on ne me dit pas...

_**Dragonne :**_ Sinon pour le prochain Question Time, j'accepte toutes les reviews même les anonymes.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*tape des mains*_ D'ailleurs vous savez, que même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site peuvent laisser des reviews sous un nom quelconque, n'est pas génial ?

_**Rin et Reborn :**_ _*détruise ma salle et viennent de me touché à l'épaule*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*très énervée, murmure avec une voix grave*_ On ne vous à jamais dit de ne jamais m'énerver..._ *prends sa voix de déesse et non celle d'humaine*_ BON MAINTENANT, SA SUFFIT! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ET NETTOYEZ VOS DÉGÂTS.

_**Rin et Reborn :**_ _*lève un sourcils chacun et pointent leurs armes respectives sur l'auteure*_ Sinon quoi ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*leur montre quelque chose*_ Sinon ceci... Kuhuhu

_**Rin et Reborn :**_ _*frissonne à ce qu'ils viennent de voir*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*reprend une voix d'humaine*_ À demain ou après-demain... Ni shie shie shie.


	14. Une journée avec Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**Et bien, salut!**_

_**Nous voilà au chapitre que tout le monde attendai.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous savez qui est la personne qui est entrée dans la chambre à Tsuna.**_

_**Petite précision : Tsunze-life, je veux bien que tu me fasse des pavé, c'est amusant ^^**_

_**Et bien sur ce bonne lecture.**_

_**À la prochaine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Une journée avec Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

Tsunayoshi lui rentra chez lui, accompagné de son gardien de la foudre, Lambo, et de son conseillé externe, Reborn.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il vu que sa mère préparait une quantité énorme de nourriture, c'était un véritable festin, de plus elle continuait à cuisiner. Tsuna ce dit que c'était par ce qu'il revenait, avec tout le monde, il avait quand même prévenu sa mère par mail.

-Tadaïma, Ka-san, I-Pin, Fuuta et Bianchi.

-Itelashaï Tsu-kun/ Tsuna-nii/ Oni-san/ Tsuna

Il parla un peu avec Fuuta de ce qu'il avait en Italie, Fuuta lui était complètement en admiration devant son Tsuna-nii, c'était pour lui le grand frère parfait.

Puis Tsuna regarda en direction de Lambo et lui fit un sourire franc, après tout, il était dans la mafia, ils avaient le droit de faire l'impossible, même d'épouser à 14 ans.

Il monta dans sa chambre posa ses affaires avec celles de Reborn, pis il alla posé celles de Lambi dans la chambre d'à côté. Il avait l'intention de travailler quelques papiers, il fit alors semblant d'être fatigué et de dormir devant Reborn, il savait quand même que l'hitman ne le prendrait pas au sérieux.

Peu de temps près Reborn était parti faire deux trois courses. Tsuna le savait, Reborn préparait quelque chose de mauvais, malheureusement pour notre boss, il ne savait pas quoi.

Bon Tsuna sortit de la parasse qu'il devait lire et signé, il savait qu'il avait été malade, mais on être un boss de la mafia de plus la plus grande mafia du monde, et ben, c'était pas rien et c'était la priorité. Il ne devait s'occuper de lui, qu'après avoir fini ce qu'il devait faire en tant que patron.

C'est vrai que cela doit surprendre mais celui qui avait le plus mûri c'était bel et bien Tsuna.

Après avoir vu que Chrome était dans son esprit, il l'a renvoyé dans son corps, espérons juste qu'elle n'a pas vu des choses qu'elle ne devait pas voir. Bah, il pourrait lui demander plus tard.

Après avoir été obligé, par Reborn, mangé le festin de sa mère, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dehors, tranquillement, puis il sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue comme si on l'avait embrassé, mais c'était impossible, il n'avait senti aucune présence et de plus il n'y avait personne dans son champ de vision, sûrement le vent.

Il profita d'une bonne balade de 3 heures pour se changé les idées avec son fidèle compagnon Nuts.

Il revint vers 16H dans sa chambre, puis après être arrivé dans celle-ci, il se sentit plaqué à la porte, au préalable fermé à clé, par deux grandes mains. Il regarda à qui étaient ces mains et il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, c'était celle de Byakuran.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ∼

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais – hmpff!

L'albinos l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Tsuna essaya de se débattre, mais Byakuran le tenait fermement pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Byakuran se sépara des lèvres de Tsuna, puis il prit pour le mettre dans le lit de ce dernier.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, puis le réembrassa. En même temps, il mit sa main sous la chemise blanche et alla chatouiller un peu les mamelons de Tsuna. Tsuna gémit malgré lui, à cause des mains "expérimentés" de Byakuran.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ∼ laisse-toi faire.

-Nnh..

Peu de temps après Byakuran voulu "attaquer" le pantalon, mais Tsuna réussi à crier deux mots.

-AU SECOURS!

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ *tape dans ses mains* Maintenant vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Tsu.

_**Tsuna :**_ ..._ *erreur 404*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Je comprends ta réaction, Tsu. Mais sache que tu devrais gardé ton erreur 404, pour plus tard car ce n'est pas fini.

_**Tsuna :**_ ... _*erreur 404*_

_**Dragonne :**_ D'ailleurs si tu lis le chapitre suivant, tu devrais être content._ *donne un cahier*_

_**Tsuna :** *lit le cahier*_

_**Dragonne :**_ Tu vois, que je ne te fais pas que souffrir... _*sourire sadique qu'il ne voit pas*_

_**Tsuna :**_ Merci! _*saute dans les bras de l'auteure*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lui rends son câlin, il faut en profité, non ?*_ En tout il y a maintenant 5 personnes qui veulent un Lemon, et bien (à mon grand malheur) j'accepte. _*petite larmes à l'œil, fausse* _

_**Tsuna :**_ _*penche la tête sur le côté, façon moe*_ Dragonne-san, pourquoi dans le chapitre 18 et 19 tu est l-! _*se fit bloqué par un doigt posé sur sa bouche*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*regard très noir*_ Tu as intérêt à te taire, d'accord mon gentil petit Tsu.

_**Tsuna :**_ _*hoche vivement la tête et tremble*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ Bien et de toutes façon le Question Time arrivera après le chapitre 14. tu peux dire le reste, stp, Tsu ?

**_Tsuna :_** _*hoche la tête*_ Vous-vous pouvez laisse des reviews. Et posez des questions pour plus-plus tard.

**_Dragonne :_** À la prochaine fois. ^^ _*s'en va avec Tsuna* _


	15. Ange des Ténèbres

**Alors, vous allez bien, **

**Je ne pense pas que demain il y aura un chapitre (peut-être), **

**Je me préoccupe plutôt de mon HDA, que j'ai bientôt donc le temps,**

**De révisé un peu pour l'avoir avec mon brevet, je serais peut-être un peu en retard, pour l'histoire.**

**Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je ferrais de mon mieux pour vous la postez.**

**Alors que vont faire nos chers gardiens pour sauvez notre Tsuna, des griffes de Byakuran ? **

**Le Question Time est prévue pour le chapitre suivant, avec des gens spéciaux.**

**Je travaille mon orthographe... **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Anges des ténèbres.**

-AU SECOURS!

À ce crie, la porte explosa de milles feus.

-Tsunayoshi/ Omnivore/ Dame-Tsuna/ Jyudaime/ Boss/ Tsuna-nii/ Sawada! (l'ordre-là c'est l'ordre dans laquelle ils sont rentrée dans la chambre)

Tout le monde regarda dans la chambre, en cherchant Tsuna des yeux, ils vus deux ombres dans la fumée faites par la porte. Après que la fumée se soit un peu dissipés, ils aperçurent que Tsuna était en dessous de… Non ?! Ce n'est pas possible! De Byakuran!

Armes en mains, tout le monde était près à attaqué, une aura étranges entoura 4 personnes : Takeshi, Reborn, Kyôya et Mukuro.

-Vous voyer pas que vous nous dérangez ?

-Les gars, vous êtes – hmppf!

Byakuran empêche Tsuna de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant de force, devant les autres. L'aura des 4 personnes nommés avant devint encore plus sombre, si possible.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne fasse quelque chose…

-BOOOOUUUUM!

Ils se tournèrent vers le bruit et virent Byakuran, encastré dans le mur, avec une énorme tache de sang, on pourrait appeler ce chef d'œuvre : Le violeur blanc sur fond rouge, c'est nul comme nom, non mais trouvez mieux.

Ahrem… Ahrem… Ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce tableau, c'était Tsuna entré en hyper mode, vu la flamme sur son front (je ne vais pas précipiter les yeux… -_-'), il ne devait pas être content, vu l'aura qui émanait de lui.

En même temps, il à faillit être violé, il ne va pas crier : "C'est trop cool, encore une fois!" (pour ma santé mentale, il faudrait mieux pas…). Mais de là à ce qu'il rentre en hyper mode et essaye de tué l'albinos, pas que ça dérange, mais Tsuna était incroyablement tentant.

-Si jamais, tu refais ce que tu viens de faire, e te jure sur ma tombe, que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Et si tu reviens dans peu de temps, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus manger une salade de ta vie!

Alors tout le monde tomba de haut, voir Tsuna se mettre en hyper mode et essayé de tué quelqu'un, si cette personne ne s'en était pas prise à sa famille et à ses amis, était déjà un exploit, mais de plus s'il délabrait des menaces de mort… Takeshi fut le premier à intervenir, pour faire chuté la tension qui c'était mis en place.

-Tsu… Tsuna, tu devrais te calmer un peu.

Pour réponse, il reçut un regard noir de la part de Tsuna, ce qui fit frissonné tout le monde dans la salle.

-Tsunayoshi- kuuunnn…

Ce n'est pas vrai, ce mec est un véritable cafard! Bon, après c'être pris des coup monumental de la part de Tsuna, il s'en alla. Kyôya, fut le premier, il demanda (à sa façon), s'il pouvait avoir un combat entre eux.

Malheureusement pour Kyôya, Tsuna s'évanouit, alors tout le monde se précipita à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas grave, il était juste fatigué, il avait été malade avant, il avait travaillé, vu les papiers qui sont sur la table, il était aussi entré en hyper mode et avait failli être violé. Kyôya qui était le plus proche, le pris dans ses bras et le déposa dans le lit de Tsuna.

1 heure après, Tsuna se réveilla, il regarda l'heure, il était déjà si tard ? 18h. Il descendit et alla dans le salon, il vit tous ses gardiens mais surtout amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, encore là, les gars ?

-On attendait que tu te réveilles.

Puis après avoir discuté joyeusement et évité un meurtre chez lui, il leur proposa de rester pour manger, ce qui se passa. Après avoir mangé tranquillement (enfin avec les Vongola…), tout le petit monde partirent.

-Au revoir, Jyudaime, je viendrais, vous cherchez demain!

-Allez, salut Tsuna, à demain. Et toi ne le touches pas (adressé à Reborn)

-Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Au revoir, boss.

-Au revoir, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu.

-Ne te fais pas avoir omnivore, par ce carnivore.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain.

Il partit ce couché sur cela.

* * *

**_Dragonne :_** _*se retournent vers les lecteurs*_ Alors, il vous plaît ?

**_Tout le monde sauf Tsuna :_** _*prennent leurs armes*_ Je vais te tué...

**_Dragonne :_** _*amusez et préparent ses armes*_ Sérieux, alors venez, un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal. Ni shie shie shie...

**_Tsuna :_** _*énervé*_ Arrêtez!

**_Tous les autres sauf Dragonne :_** _*stoppent leurs mouvements*_

**_Reborn :_** _*pointe son arme sur son ex-élève*_ Et pourquoi on devrait t'écouté.

**_Tsuna :_** _*ton très sérieux*_ Parce que c'est un ordre.

**_Tous les autres (sauf Dragonne) :_** _*ne peuvent rien faire*_

**_Dragonne :_** _*explose de rire et se tenant le ventre ne chutant pas car Shin qui la retient*_ NI SHIE SHIE SHIE!

_**Tsuna :**_ _*sursaute, au rire soudain*_ Dragonne, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**_Dragonne :_**_ *À du mal à parler et à respirer*_ ... Ri... Rien du tout. KUHUHU!

**_Tout le monde :_** _*soupirent*_ Et voilà le retour de la déesse.

_**Takeshi :**_ _*pointent du doigt les gens qui sont autour de l'auteure*_ Eh! Dragonne, c'est qui tout c'est gens ?

**_Dragonne :_** _*lève la tête et arrête de rire, sourire carnassier*_ Des potes, et si tu veux que je le dise, il faudrait que l'on me pose la question pour le Question Time et tu devra le lire.

**_Vongola :_** _*se retournent et crie, tout le monde..._ _Je dis bien tout le monde!_* On va le faire!

**_Dragonne :_** _*murmure d'un ton grave*_ Et voilà, ils sont motivés pour la suite. NI SHIE SHIE SHIE!

**_Potes (surnom) :_** _*frisonne à ce qu'à prévue l'auteure, quand ont le sait, ils faut mieux resté à l'écart de la déesse*_

**_Dragonne :_** _*les yeux pétillants*_ Alors vous avez des questions, ou autres choses à me demandé ou me dire, je suis toutes ouïe. Allez tout le monde

**_Dragonne, Vongola et Potes :_** À la prochaine fois.


	16. Question Time 2

**_Dragonne : _**Bienvenue tout le monde! C'est l'heure du nouveau Question Time! Mais d'abord présentons nos invités, qui vont faire avec moi ce Question Time! _*appelle les invités* _Je vous présente la Varia!

_**Tout le monde :** _Bonjour...

_**Dragonne :**_ Bien je vais vous présentez à tout nos lecteurs. Voici monsieur Superbi Squalo, gardien de la pluie. _*met des bouchons d'oreille*_

_**Squalo : **_BWOOOH! Qu'est-ce que je fous là, putain de fille!

_**Dragonne :** *l'ignore royalement* _Maintenant voici Lussuria, gardien du soleil! _*s'éloigne du plateau*  
_

_**Lussuria :** Mooh, bonjour tout le monde. Dragonne-san pourquoi te cache tu ? *regarde la chaise de Dragonne*  
_

_**Dragonne :** *se rapproche* _On ne sait jamais il peut toujours y avoir des imprévus comme celui là _*Lussuria se prend un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fait valser jusqu'au coulisse*_ Voici Vipper, maintenant appelez Mammon gardien du brouillard.

_**Viper :** *part* _Je suis même pas payé pour le faire...

_**Dragonne :**_ Je t'ai payé suffisamment, si tu ne fais pas ce Question Time je récupère mon argent et de plus je détruis tout tes comptes... _*lueur brillante dans les yeux remplis de sadisme*_ Alors tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas le faire ?

_**Viper :** _Tch! Tu ne change jamais d'avis ? *_l'auteure secoue la tête négativement* _Salut...

_**Dragonne :** *sourit* _Merci Viper! Voici Belphegor, gardien de la tempête.

_**Bel :** _Shishishishi, je suis un prince, je ne fais rien qui ne me plaît pas._  
_

_**Dragonne :** *du tac au tac* _Sauf que tu es obligé d'écouté la princesse du royaume des enfers, non, et aussi déesse.

**_Bel :_ **Mouais, t'a raison. _*attaque l'auteure*_ Shishishishi bonjour tout le monde.

**_Dragonne :_ ***l'esquive* Waaah, c'était méchant ça Bel. Et bien passons à Fran._  
_

_**Fran ****: **_Bel-sempaï, vous avez ratez votre cible... _*reçoit des couteau dans son chapeau*_

_**Dragonne :** _Tu peux te présenter ?

_**Fran :**_ Je n'en ai pas envie, mais vu que Bel-sempaï l'a fait je veux bien le faire. Bonjour... _*baille*_

_**Dragonne :** *haussant les épaules*_ Et voici l'Afreux Levi-A-Than, gardien de la foudre.

_**Levi :**_ _*pleure*_ Je ne suis pas affreux! Et je suis le bras droit du boss.

_**Dragonne : ***soupire* _Rectification, auto-proclamé. Tu as beau être sortit major de t'a promo, et avoir une carrière universitaire qui ouvrait grand les bras, tu n'en ai pas moins inutile et stupide.

_**Bel : **_Elle tape là, où ça fait mal. Shishishishi.

_**Levi : **_Tu as beau être une déesse, je te permets pas de m'insulter!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lance un regard de sadique et remplis de promesse de mort*_ Tu compte faire quoi, alors...

_**Levi :**_ _*s'arrête dans son élan*_

_**Dragonne :**_ Voici maintenant Xanxus, boss de la Varia!

_**Xanxus :**_ T'a intérêt à ce que sa se fasse vite, Dragonne! Sinon, je te crame!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*ironique*_ Ouh là là, j'ai peur! _*esquive un verre de Bourbon*_ J'rigole, j'rigole ^^ Passons donc au questions!

_**Bel :**_ Et pourquoi c'est à nous de répondre aux questions ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Parce que j'avais envi ni plus ni moins. _*s'assoit à côté de Xanxus et prends un verre d'Absinthe*_

**_Viper :_** On peut commencé, je suis pressé moi.

_**Dragonne :**_ Bien sûr. _*prends une feuille*_ La première question, nous viens de Miyuki Kooki "Tu compte torturer les pesos encore longtemps ?"

**_Squalo :_** _*secoue son épée-main*_ Bwoooh! On peut pas répondre!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Je sais, je sais. Tu sais Miyuki Kooki, _*avec un rictus à la lèvre*_ j'aime vraiment les torturer alors la réponse et oui. ^^

_**Lussuria:**_ _*prend un autre papier*_ La prochaine... Miyuki Kooki : "Y'a beaucoup de regard de tueur dans ce Question Time, j'me trompe ?"

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Elle est encore pour moi... Biens sûr qu'il y en a ils sont tous digéré sur moi, _*avec les yeux brillant*_ mais tu sais je m'aime.

**_Viper :_** _*prend une calculette*_ En plus d'être une Psychopathe, Sadique elle est Narcissique. On va pas aller loin...

**_Lussuria :_** _*se dandine*_ Mooo... Ce n'est pas si grave...

_**Dragonne :**_ La prochaine, c'est de Dauphine18x27 _*le sent mal, TRÈS mal...*_ "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! !" WUEGOWUEGO YEAH je veux mon sketch de la varia dans le prochain "Question Time "

**_Tout le monde :_** QUOI ?! _*Xanxus à craher son Bourbon*_

**_Dragonne :_** _*Détruisant la scène en faisant appelle à ses flammes de l'enfer*_ J'ai dit quoi avant...

**_Xanxus, Bel, Squalo et Levi :_** _*prennent leurs armes*_ On va aller la tuée...

**_Dragonne :_** _*les coupe dans leur élans*_ Je vous interdit de la touchée, _*parle avec sa vraie voix, celle de déesse*_ je m'en occuperais moi-même que soit bien clair... _*avec un regard qui ne signifie rien de bon*_

**_Tout le monde :_**_ *déglutissent difficilement*_ Glups... Clair...

**_Lussuria :_ **_*tente de détendre l'atmosphère*_ JuriiGothic : "Dis, pourquoi tu me mets le doute comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi au début je crois que Tsuna est avec Reborn et après j'ai l'impression qu'il est avec Takeshi ?!"

**_Dragonne :_** Qui se colle ? Allez... Levi!

**_Levi :_** Quoi ? _*regard noir de l'auteure et tremble*_ Parce que c'est ce que l'auteure essaye de faire pour s'amuser, je crois...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hoche la tête*_ Tout à fait.

**_Squalo :_** JuriiGothic : "Je suis presque désormais sûre qu'il est avec Reborn, est-ce vrai ?!"

**_Dragonne :_** Peut-être, peut-être pas... Ni shie shie shie.

**_Xanxus :_** _*prends un papier, à cause de l'ennuie*_ Lilidragon : "as tu seulement un idée du suspense que tu nous inflige ?!", déchet réponds si. _*regardant vers Fran*_

_**Fran :**_ Pourquoi moi... _*reçoit des couteaux*_ L'auteure à sûrement fait exprès de le faire car elle voir souffrir tout le monde ?

**_Dragonne :_** _*hoche la tête*_ Mmh! Prochaine question de Lilidragon : "j'en déduit que le prochain chapitre on suit Hibari ou peut être Reborn ?"

**_Lussuria :_** _*se dandine*_ Moo, tu avais oublie le petit garçon vache...

**_Viepr :_** _*prend un papier*_ De Lilidragon : "QUI est l'AMANT?!"

**_Dragonne :_** _*regarde les invités*_ Alors qui veux répondre à cette question ?

**_Squalo :_** BWOOOH! J'vais y répondre!

_**Dragonne :**_ D'accord Squale, vas-y dis-le!

_**Squalo :**_ C'est du Tsuna x _*vit une épée plantée à côté de se tête et sentit un poignard sous son coup, c'était les armes de l'auteure*_

_**Dragonne :** *regard de tueur*_ Alors ?

_**Squalo :**_ C'est du Tsu... *_s'arrête en voyant l'épée s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête, à la sensation d'avoir la gorge qui se tranche et à aux yeux de l'auteure, ils étaient devenus rouge!*_

_**Bel :** *fait la valse des couteaux*_ Serait-tu suicidaire ?

_**Viper :**_ Tu ferais mieux de la fermé.

_**Dragonne :**_ Eh bien, Squalo à été traumatisé par quelque chose, il ne peut donc pas répondre à la question, dommage...

_**Xanxus :**_ _*se ressert un verre de Bourbon*_ Je commence à bien t'aimer.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se ressert un verre d'Absinthe*_ Merci!

**_Bel :_** Shishishishi, moi aussi, tu est vraiment folle, digne d'une ancienne princesse.

**_Dragonne :_** _*sourire de psychopathe*_ Merci du compliment.

**_Levi :_** _*erreur 404*_ ...

_**Viper :**_ De Tsunaze-life : "Pour tout les gardiens et Reborn: -Comment ce fait t'il que Tsuna n'est pas encore été violer? par l'un de vous je veux dire."

**_Lussuria :_** _*se dandine*_ Moo, c'est tout simple, Dragonne, le protège.

**_Dragonne :_** Il reste encore deux questions de Tsunaze-life : "Pour Gokudera: -J'ai entendu dire que tu avais plusieurs album photo de Tsuna (plus de la moitier des photos ou il n'est même pas au courant ) ainsi qu'un hotel a son effigie, c'est vrai?"

**_Tout le monde sauf Dragonne :_** _*regardent l'auteure, les yeux ronds*_ C'est vrai ?!

**_Dragonne :_**_ *hausse les épaules*_ Il y a bel et bien fais cela mais que pour l'hôtel et de plus Lambo avait demander un parc d'attraction, et Hayato lui as donné le nom de son boss. Pour l'album, il n'y a que lui et moi qui peuvent en être au courant... donc peut-être...

_**Tout le monde :**_ _*soupire*_ Ce mec est fou.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hausse les épaules*_ Pas plus que vous.

_**Squalo :**_ Encore de Tsunaze-life : "Et enfin Reborn -se cache derière un abris au cas zou- : - N'as tu jamais profiter de ta forme d'enfant pour prendre un bain avec Tsuna?"

**_Fran :_** C'est à Dragonne-sempaï de répondre.

**_Dragonne :_** Biens sûr que si, dans le chapitre 349 du tome 36 il le fait au début, il y en a d'autres que je viens d'oublié...

**_Tout le monde sauf Dragonne :_** _*murmure*_ Comment fait-elle pour se souvenir de cela ?

**_Xanxus :_** De Dauphine18x27 : "Yo onee-tan chat va ? ...

_**Dragonne :**_ Toujours. ^^

**_Xanxus :_** ... Reborn et toi ça a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour non ? ...

**_Dragonne :_** Bien sûr ^^

**_Xansus :_** ... Sinon tu sais toujours aussi bien te servir d'un aspirateur?"

_**Dragonne :**_ Toujours aussi bien. ^^

**_Xanxus :_** _*lance son verre de Bourbon à l'auteure*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*esquive et le redonne à Xanxus en rigolant*_

_**Lussuria :**_ _*se dandine*_ Dragonne, les dernière questions ce ne sera que à toi de les dire...

**_Dragonne :_** _*sourit*_ Et bien vous les lirez, alors!

_**Levi :**_ aucune env- _*regarde l'auteure*_ je vais le faire...

**_Dragonne :_** Bien, Levi tu commence _*se ressert un verre d'Absinthe*_

**_Levi :_** De JuriiGothic : "Qu'as-tu montré à Reborn et Rin ?"

**_Dragonne :_** Ne jamais me demandé, si tu veux vivre encore un peu... _*change ses yeux de couleurs*_ Kuhuhu.

**_Bel :_** De Lilidragon : "Tsuna tu n'as pas peur de te faire manger par ... Heu.. Tout le monde ?"

**_Dragonne :_** _*rigole*_ Il est sous ma protection, il n'a rien à craindre.

_**Viper :**_ De Lilidragon : Reborn je peux savoir ce que tu as fait a nezu en plus de 10 mots ?

_**Dragonne :**_ En 16 mots : - Il a empêché Nezu de venir s'occuper de la réunion, en lui offrant une pizza.

_**Fran :**_ De Lilidragon : Et Alaude que fait-il la ? ( petit regard innocent)

**_Dragonne :_** _*soupire*_ Il est venu à cause de toi, mais il apparaîtra dans deux autres de mes fic's alors ne le presse pas. Sinon il ne va pas tenir sa part du marché...

_**Lussuria :**_ De Lilidragon : Juste une question : je peux le massacrer ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Si tu veux...

**_Xanxus :_** Qui c'est les personnes qui sont derrière toi ?

**_Dragonne :_** Mes potes, mes ombres, bref je vais les présenter :

**_Dragonne :_** Voici, Ando, mon gardien de la foudre

**_Ando :_** _*sourit niais et lève la main en signe de salutations*_ Yo!

**Dragonne :** Voici, Shin, mon gardien de la flamme

**_Shin :_** Salut!

**_Dragonne :_** Voici, Kou, mon gardien de la glace

_**Kou :**_ Enchanté.

**_Dragonne :_** Voici, Yuri, gardien de la lumière

**_Yuri :_** _*tremble et devient nerveux*_ Euh... Bon-bonjour

**_Dragonne :_** Voici, Shiro, ma gardienne du paradis.

**Shiro :** _*sourit*_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance

_**Dragonne :**_ Voici, Kuro, mon gardien des enfers

**_Kuro :_** _*se détourne*_ Nnh.

**_Dragonne :_** Voici, Ihno, mon gardien de la brume

**_Ihno :_** _*soupir*_ Salut

**_Dragonne :_** Et voici, mon gardien des ténèbres, Rin

_**Rin :**_ *regarde tout le monde, s'en va, regarde l'auteure et reste* Tch!

**_Lussuria :_** Il y a beaucoup de beau gosse.

**_Levi :_** Quelle petite charmante et tendre à croqué.

**_Dragonne :_** Je fais une dédicaces à Yuuri81, à Dauphine18x27, à Karo, À Kyu-chan, halowii'n, à Reboyama, à Guest, à ophelie.r, à Lilidragon, à Aria, à BlackCerise, à Miyuki Kooky, à JuriiGothic, à Olympe2, à Tsunaze-life pour toutes vos reviews.

**_Dragonne :_** Je remercie aussi 16Amour16, à Boow, à Dauphine18x27, à JuriiGothic, à KuroPhoenix, à Laymir, à Lecfan, à Reboyama, à Satie30, à Tomakachan76, à Yuuri81, à myssimanga, à mukutsuna93, à tamarahc, à tenshihouou, à yukixvongola pour suivre ma fiction.

**Dragonne :** Je remercie Dauphine18x27, à JurriGothic, à KuroPhoenix, à Laymir, à Lecfan, à Loucat, à Masi-chan, à Miyuki Kooky, à Satie30, à Tomakachan76, à myssimanga, à yukixvongola pour s'être abonnés à ma fiction.

**_Dragonne :_ **_*tape des mains*_ Vous êtes tous super. Et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs j'ai reçu une reviews me disant de corrigé toutes mes fautes, *se baissant à 90°* je sais que c'est horrible de lire mon histoire car je fais des fautes catastrophiques. Je m'en excuse énormément.

_**Shin** _: Est-ce que Dragonne vous avait dit qu'elle était folle...

_**Ando** _: ... Sadique ...

_**Kou :**_ ... Psychopathe ...

_**Ihno :**_ ... Narcissique ...

_**Kuro :**_ ... et Schizophrène ?

**_Dragonne :_** Ce n'est pas vraiment schizophrène... je vous voit, par contre personne d'autres à part moi peut vous voir... De plus je vous parle normalement tout le temps donc ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis pas schizophrène, je suis juste bizarre au yeux des humains.

**_Dragonne :_** Salut! À la prochaine. ^^


	17. Dame-Tsuna, quel métier ?

**_ET bien voici le nouveau chapitre, il n'est guère plaisant, je l'avoue._**

**_Mais, bon, maintenant, on entre dans le vrai but de cette histoire._**

**_J'esspère que ce chapitre, bien que nul, vous plairât. ^^_**

**_Je vous remercie encore, de me soutenir, vous êtes super._**

**_Allez, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire la suite._**

**_Juste une chose : J'ai enfin passé l'épreuve d'histoire des arts, aujourd'hui._**

**_Allez, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Dame-Tsuna, quel métier ?  
_**

Tsuna se leva pour pouvoir se préparer (sans torture…) pour la journée, qui allait suivre. Il prit une douche, fit sa toilette, prit son petit-déjeuner, passa sa matinée à travailler un peu, moins il aura de paperasse, plus vite il aura des vacances.

Puis arriva l'heure de manger, ce qu'il fit, il passa un bon moment avec sa famille.

Quand il décida qu'il était l'heure de partir, il le fit, accompagné de ses gardiens et de son conseiller externe.

Mais 5 minutes après, tout d'un coup, alors que tout le monde marchait, ils s'alarmèrent vus ce qui s'était passé avant ils avaient bien raison.

Puis Tsuna cria d'un coup.

-HIEEEEEE!

Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait crié, même Tsuna. Tsuna l'avait fait car il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment envers une certaine réunion d'anciens élèves, mais c'était visé sur lui, il le savait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la classe 2-A, on entendait des rires et autres bavardages joyeux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose une certaine question.

-Vous pensez qu'ils font qui, maintenant, Gokudera et Yamamoto ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Ils sont sûrement devenus acteurs! répondit une jeune fille avec les cheveux blonds, longs et attachés.

-Il est vrai que j'imagine bien Yamamoto devenir acteur ou baseballer mondialement connu, mais Gokudera qui lâche Dame-Tsuna, alors là je n'y arrive pas. Conclut un homme aux cheveux de jais avec sa fiancée sur ses jambes.

-Dame-Tsuna ? Qui c'était déjà, si je me souviens bien, il s'appelle …hmm… Sawada Tsunayoshi, si je ne me trompe pas, mais il était nul en tout, il ne pouvait rien faire seul Ah ah ah ! Rigola un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Vous pensez qu'il fait quoi maintenant ? Posa une femme au cheveux ambres.

-Nettoyeur de toilettes!

-Plongeur sauveteur en eaux usée!

-Nettoyeur d'oreille!

-Éboueur!

Puis la classe rigola de mille feux, aux métiers proposés. Tout à coup la porte claqua assez violemment, révélant ainsi une Kyoko furax et une Hana un peu irritée, au propos dis avant.

La plupart des personnes réagies devant ce qu'ils voyaient, l'idole du collège, aimé de beaucoup, était (-pour eux- -_-') encore plus belle qu'avant?

-Vous êtes ignobles! Vous critiquez Tsu-kun, sans même le connaître.

-Mais Kyoko-chan s'était seulement pour rigoler, de toute façon c'est juste Dame-Tsuna.

-Il s'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada pas Dame-Tsuna, comme tu le dis. Intervint Hana.

-Tu t'y m'es aussi Kurokawa, mais pourquoi rends-tu la dégfense de ce "Tsuaysohi", comme tu le dis ?

-Parce que mon mari, travaille avec Tsunayoshi et de plus je l'ai vu au travail et m'a l'air d'être un homme de confiance.

Kyoko sourit à la réplique de sa meilleur amie, tandis que les élèves regardaient choquer Hana, mais un élève intervint.

-Kurokawa, avec qui est-tu marié ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Après cette déclaration, ils attendirent en silence, les derniers arrivants. Il était maintenant 13H.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit calmement, pour laisser place à 7 personnes, attendez… Tout compte fait… 8!

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lève les points en l'air*_ Yeah! J'ai passé mon histoire des arts, enfin, donc désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour les chapitres, vous en aurez un demain, soir, promis!

_**Mukuro :**_ _*croise les bras*_ Tu vas la tenir ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*fait la moue*_ Je les tiens toujours!

_**Reborn :**_ _*pointe son revolver sur l'auteure*_ Il faudrait mieux pour toi.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*parle ironiquement et lueur étrange dans les yeux*_ Sinon, tu vas me faire quoi ?

_**Tsuna :**_ _*zieute*_ Vous aurez pas vu Lambo, il à disparu...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*bouge ses mains négativement*_ Ah, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Tsu, il prépare avec I-PIn son mariage, donc il n'es pas là.

_**Tsuna :**_ _*hausse les épaules*_ Oh, d'accord.

_**Takeshi :**_ Dragonne, tu n'était pas trop stressé pour ton HDA ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hausse les épaules*_ Bien sûr que non, ce mot n'existe pas dans mon dictionnaire interne. ^^

_**Hayato :**_ _*crie*_ Pourquoi, c'est ses bâtards de la Varia, qui ont fait le Question Time ?!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*croise les bras*_ Parce que j'avais envie.

_**Kyôya :**_ _*soupire*_ On peut y allé ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Si tu veux...

_**Tsuna :**_ _*penche la tête, façon Moe*_ Pouvez-vous laissé des reviews ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*tape des mains*_ Et bien se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, on se voit demain!


	18. La réunion

_**Et bien voilà comme promis, le chapitre 16 est sortit aujourd'hui.**_

_**Le prochain se sera Vendredi.**_

_**Maintenant, chaque chapitre arriveront tous les deux jours.**_

_**De plus dans le chapitre 18 et 19, j'apparaîtrais.**_

_**C'est juste ma signature, vous voyez le genre.**_

_**Bref, je ne serais qu'un personnages secondaire, comme dans toutes mes autres fictions.**_

_**Je vais vous racontez un truc intéressant dans les commentaires, alors lisez-le.**_

_**Sinon, Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : La réunion**_

Puis, s'ouvrit calmement, pour laisser, place à 7 personnes, attendez… Tout compte fait… 8! On avait du mal à voir le plus petit, il était encerclé par les 7 autres, comme s'ils le protégeaient, avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer Mochida Kensuke les bloqua et leur demanda qu'ils étaient, quoi qu'il en eût une idée.

Mais c'était la règle du nouveau préfet, il fallait dire pourquoi on était là et comment on était lié à la classe.

Personne n'avaient envie de répondre, mais un coup d'œil vers notre boss, réussi à les faire changé d'avis.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, je faisais parti de cette classe.

-Gokudera Hayato, j'en f'sait partit aussi.

-Chrome Dokuro, j'en ai fait aussi partit.

-Mukuro Rokudo, je suis là protégé deux personnes, et une de vous salle pâtes.

-Hibari Kyôya, juste pour vérifié que vous ne pas perturber le collège.

-Ryohey Sasagawa, pour voir mon adorable petite sœur et mon extrême femme charmante!

-Reborn, remplaçant de Nezu étant malade et connaissance de Reboyama.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada ancien élève de la classe 2-A.

Un ange passa, parla à des fleurs, puis s'en alla.

-QUOOOIII! T'ES DAME-TSUNA ?!

-Je suis effectivement la personne que vous appeliez toujours Dame-Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas possible, que tu ressembles à ça maintenant! Tu ressembles à un ange!

-…

-Et de plus tu portes des vêtements de marques!

Puis vint le blanc du siècle. Tous regardèrent les vêtements de Tsuna, et se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait faire comme métier, vu ce qu'il portait. Certains eussent le courage de demander.

-Tu fais quoi, maintenant, comme métier ?

-Je suis… Il avait été coupé par tous ses gardiens présents et l'ex-arcobaleno du soleil.

-Il fait un métier, qui est sûrement mieux que le vôtre en tout cas, et si vous voulez tant savoir, vous n'avez qu'à chercher vous-même.

Puis à cette déclaration, ils entrèrent dans la classe et on commencé à discuter joyeusement avec tout le monde.

-Kurokawa-sempaï, votre mari s'es Sasagawa-sempaï ?!

-Oui, et cela te pose t-il un problème ?

Tout le monde, sauf ceux que l'on, connais, était en train de croire qu'il devenait fou, était bourré ou autres.

Premièrement, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou plus couramment appelez Dame-tsuna. Était quelqu'un à première vue riche et très important. Il s'était procuré des gardes du corps incroyables, quoique certains l'étaient déjà depuis le collège.

Deuxièmement, Kurokawa Hana sortait avec Sasagawa Ryohey, un homme qu'elle ne supportait pas au collège, de plus il était marié.

Troisièmement, Gokudera Hayato, était marié vu l'anneau, sur son doigt, mais la personne était encore inconnue.

Quatrièmement,, mais sûrement le plus important… Tsuna était devenue une bombe à phéromones!

Maintenant, ça partait en live dans leurs esprits, plus personnes ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Mais Reborn, les rappellla à l'ordre, et leurs demanda de le suivre, ils arrivèrent au gymnase et tombèrent de haut face à ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se tourne vers les lectrices et lecteurs*_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, maintenant nous voilà enfin dans les chapitres de la réunion.

_**Chrome :** _Dragonne-san, je crois que tu dévais dire quelques choses au lecteurs.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*tape des mains, de façon à dire "évidemment*_ Je vous remercie de continuez à me soutenir, c'est cool de votre part.

_**Hayato :**_ _*espoir*_ Et donc si ils arrêtais de t'en laissé, tu abandonnerais ton histoire ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit gaiement*_ Bien sûr que ... NON! _*Hayato, va cueillir des champignons dans l'armoire*_

_**Reborn :**_ _*soupire*_ Je m'en serais douté.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire très lourdement*_ Je me demande si je ne régraisse pas un peu...

_**Tsuna :** *penche la tête* _Pourquoi cela ?

_**D****ragonne :**_ _*pleure pour de faux*_ Mes chapitres deviennent de moins en moins bon...

_**Reborn :**_ _*sourit sarcastiquement*_ Je peux t'aider, si tu veux...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*s'énerve un petit peu*_ Laisse tombé !

_**Reborn :**_ _*hausse les épaules*_ Alors, il faut pas te plaindre...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*tourne la tête*_ Tch!

_**Tsuna :**_ _*regarde partout*_ Où sont passé, Kyôya et Mukuro ?

_**To****ut le monde :**_ _*pointant du doigt*_ Dehors...

_**Tsuna :**_ _*se tire les cheveux*_ Que quelqu'un les arrêtes.

_**Dragonne et Reborn :**_ _*le pousse*_ C'est ton rôle.

_**Chrome :**_ Pouvez-vous laissé des reviews ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se penche vers la scène*_ Eh, chères lectrices et lecteurs, j'ai écrit ma deuxième histoire et je suis en train d'écrire, le troisième, elle se seront posté dans l'ordre dans lequel j'écris, et de plus je les posterais après avoir fini celle-ci.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lève la main, en signe d'au revoir*_ Mata, Si You Again, desu. ^^


	19. L'Alcool, l'Ange et les Apollons

**_Voilà, poster pour Vendredi._**

**_D'ailleurs_****_, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit._**

**_Ma nouvelle fanfiction sera posté après celle-ci._**

**_De plus ma nouvelle fanfiction n'est pas très gai, bien sûr elle se finit bien à la fin._**

**_Bref, je passe au chapitre, allez à en bas. (message pour Lilidragon)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : L'Alcool, l'Ange et les Apollons._**

Mais Reborn, les rappela à l'ordre, et leurs demanda de le suivre, ils arrivèrent au gymnase et tombèrent de haut face à ce qu'ils voyaient!

Leur gymnase était devenu un bar! Et de plus, leur professeur était maintenant un barman, et il essuyait un verre déjà propre. Mais quand est-ce qu'il s'est changé ?!

Quand quelqu'un voulu posé une question, Reborn le coupa, et explique déjà les ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Bien, tout le monde, il faut que je reste seul avec Tsuna, pour cette « activité ».

-Raison de plus, pour que l'on reste !

Reborn soupira devant ses trois personnes (Mukuro, Takeshi et Kyôya), et accepta à contre cœur, qu'ils viennent, ce qui revient à dire la classe entière.

-Les règles du jeu sont simples, nous allons participer au jeu jeu : « L'Alcool, l'Ange et les Apollons. »

-Je passe.

Tsuna était déjà en train de partir, ces gardiens allaient le suivre, mais Reborn les arrêtas (les trois) et leurs murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne partez pas si vite, si nous participons tous à ce jeu, on pourra y gagner quelque chose, tous les quatre.

-Ah ouais, et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

-Imaginez Tsuna, les joues rougis par l'effet de l'alcool et incapable de se défendre.

Ils l'imaginèrent tous et ils se dépêchaient de mettre une main pour les stoppés, et oui, ils saignaient du nez. Ils hésitèrent un petit instant mais la voix de la raison, les ramenas.

-Imaginez-le, et pourra lui faire ce que l'on veut.

Alors ils acceptèrent tous, Tsuna remarqua leurs cachoteries.

-C'est quoi c'est messes-basses ?

-Rien, mais j'aurais bien voulu y joué, déclara Takeshi avec une voix un peu déçu.

-Kufufu, il est vrai que ça à l'air intéressant.

-Omnivore, si tu ne participes pas, je te mords à mort, et je dis tout sur toi aux autres.

-Si tu n'es pas là pour surveiller tes gardiens, qu'est-ce qui se passerais.

Alors Tsuna fut obligé de d'accepté.

-Vas-y lance les règles.

-Et bien tu me presse dis donc, mais bon.

Règle n°1 : Il faut choisir 10 boissons et ne pas changé après son choix.

Règle n°2 : Il faut au moins choisir un alcool dans les 14 premiers.

Règle n°3 : Il faut boire l'intégralité de la boisson, interdiction de la recracher, au risque de vomissements ou de perdre la vue.

Règle n°4 : Si on ne respecte pas la règle n°3, il faudra enlever un vêtement.

Règles n°5 : Si on est saoul, il faut aussi enlever un vêtement.

C'est clair ?

-Oui.

-Et bien choisissez-bien.

Reborn donna aux élèves une liste et chacun cacha à sa façon, mais avant tout, voici la liste : _(J'ai rajouté, leur significations pour ceux qui ne si connaissent pas trop en alcools)_

1. Cocoroco _(l'alcool le plus fort au monde, on peut perdre la vue, en deux gorgées.)_

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany _(Cet alcool est utilisé en boisson, mais aussi en décapant ménager)_

3. Everclear _(Cet alcool de maïs rectifié est interdit dans pas mal d'états. Les russes s'en servait pour faire décollé leur fusée.)_

4. Whisky Bruichladdich (_Un whisky de bonhomme qui s'inspire d'une recette écossaise du 16ème siècle. La publicité prévient qu'en boire plus d'une cuillerée peut conduire à perdre la vue)_

5. Poteen (_Cette boisson irlandaise, a longtemps été interdite mais bénéficie actuellement d'un passe droit régional spécifique. Seul deux marques sont autorisées à en produire.)_

6. Absinthe _(Ou en serait-je sans la fée verte ?)_

7. Vodka Pincer _(Celle qui nous intéresse est évidemment celle à près de 89 %. Buvez en une gorgée et vous comprendrez mieux la politique de Poutine.)_

8. Vodka Balkan 176 _(Vous vous rappelez la tête d'Elstine pendant le fou rire de Bill Clinton ? Ben voilà.)_

9. Vodka Devil's Spring _(Devil's Spring 160 est une vodka avec le double d'alcool d'une vodka ordinaire. )_

10. Rhum Stroh _(La Stroh fait presque partie des petits joueurs. Sauf qu'en vrai, il est juste deux fois plus fort qu'un rhum normal. Donc on ne conseille pas trop.)_

11. Rhum Bacardi _(Le rum Bacardi a été fondé par Emilio Bacardi, à Cuba. __Il a 151 proof soit environ 75.5% d'alcool, le Bacardi 151 est une version extra-forte.)_

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver _ (Il s'agit de la marque ayant la plus forte tequila. )_

13. Blackwood's Vintage _ (Le gin le plus fort au monde est un vintage Dry Gin 60, à 60%.)_

14. Schorschbock 57 (_La Schorschbock 57 est une bière allemande, de 57,5% d'alcool. Elle semble aujourd'hui à la limite de ce qui est possible de faire en bière.)_

15. Bourbon _(L'alcool préféré de Xanxus)_

16. Korn _(eau-de-vie de grain du nord de l'Allemagne titrant 35° à 40°)_

17. B-52 (_Lorsqu'il est correctement préparé, ses ingrédients se séparent en trois couches visibles : la liqueur de café en bas, puis le Bailey's et enfin le Cointreau. Cette séparation est due aux densités relatives de ses ingrédients.)_

18. Lowland Malt _(scotch whisky de pur malt distillé au sud de l'Ecosse)_

19. Floc _(mistelle à base d'armagnac et de jus de raisin)_

20. Daisies _(short-drinks à base de spiritueux accompagné de jus de citron et d'une cuillère de sirop de grenadine ou de framboise, servis dans de petits tumblers de 12cl)_

21. Eau-de-vie _(boisson alcoolique obtenu par distillation de jus fermenté de fruits, de céréales, ect.._

22. Sangrita _(mélange de sauce tomate et de sauce tabasco)_

23. Kirsh _(eau-de-vie obtenue par deux distillations successives de cerises fermentées, titrant 40 à 45°)_

24. Corn Whiskey _(whiskey américain élaboré par une distillation de farines de céréales fermentées contenant au moins 80% de maïs titrant 40°)_

25. Zubrowka _(vodka polonaise parfumée à l'herbe de bison, titrant 40°)_

26. X.O _(indique un vieillissement de six ans pour l'armagnac, de six ans et demi pour le cognac)_

27. Yupioca _(eau-de-vie originaire du Brésil, obtenu par distillation de canne à sucre et titrant 40°)_

28. Quiquina (_nom donné à certains apéritifs à base de vin aromatisé à l'écorce de quinquina. Cette écorce donne la quinine, tonique et fébrifuge. M.C : Ambassadeur, Byrrh, Dubonnet, Saint Raphaël)_

29. Mezeal _(eau-de-vie mexicaine obtenue par distillation des fruits de l'agave titrant 40°. Elle est parfois commercialisé en bouteille avec le ver de l'agave. Cortés l'appelait le "nectar des dieux aztèques")_

30. Tequilla _(eau-de-vie obtenu par distillation de fruits de l'agave récoltés dans une région délimitée au coeur du Mexique et fermentés)_

Alors je vais dire les boissons que nos chers Vongola, ont pris. Nous allons commencer dans l'ordre.

Voici celle de Takeshi :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

7. Vodka Pincer

**_8. Vodka Balkan 176_**

**_9. Vodka Devil's Spring_**

10. Rhum Stroh

11. Rhum Bacardi

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

**_13. Blackwood's Vintage_**

14. Schorschbock 57

15. Bourbon

16. Korn

**_17. B-52_**

_**18. Lowland Malt  
**_

_**19. Floc **_

20. Daisies

21. Eau-de-vie

**_22. Sangrita _**

23. Kirsh

**_24. Corn Whiskey_**

25. Zubrowka

26. Xéres

**_27. Yupioca_**

28. Quiquina

_**29. Mezeal**_

30. Tequilla

Celle de Ryohey :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

_**7. Vodka Pincer**_

8. Vodka Balkan 176

9. Vodka Devil's Spring

10. Rhum Stroh

11. Rhum Bacardi

_**12. Tequilla Sierra Silver**_

13. Blackwood's Vintage

14. Schorschbock 57

15. Bourbon

16. Korn

**_17. B-52_**

_**18. Lowland Malt **  
_

19. Floc

_**20. Daisies**_

21. Eau-de-vie

_**22. Sangrita **_

23. Kirsh

24. Corn Whiskey

**_25. Zubrowka_**

26. Xéres

27. Yupioca

**_28. Quiquina_**

**_29. Mezeal_**

30. Tequilla

Celle de Chrome :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

7. Vodka Pincer

8. Vodka Balkan 176

9. Vodka Devil's Spring

10. Rhum Stroh

11. Rhum Bacardi

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

_**13. Blackwood's Vintage**_

14. Schorschbock 57

15. Bourbon

16. Korn

17. B-52

18. Lowland Malt _  
_

_**19. Floc **  
_

_**20. Daisies**_

21. Eau-de-vie

**_22. Sangrita _**

**_23. Kirsh_**

**_24. Corn Whiskey_**

**_25. Zubrowka_**

**_26. Xéres_**

**_27. Yupioca_**

28. Quiquina

29. Mezeal

**_30. Tequilla_**

Celle de Hayato :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

**_5. Poteen_**

6. Absinthe

7. Vodka Pincer

8. Vodka Balkan 176

9. Vodka Devil's Spring

10. Rhum Stroh

11. Rhum Bacardi

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

**_13. Blackwood's Vintage_**

**_14. Schorschbock 57_**

15. Bourbon

16. Korn

17. B-52

18. Lowland Malt _  
_

_**19. Floc **  
_

**_20. Daisies_**

**_21. Eau-de-vie_**

22. Sangrita

23. Kirsh

**_24. Corn Whiskey_**

25. Zubrowka

**_26. Xéres_**

**_27. Yupioca_**

28. Quiquina

29. Mezeal

30. Tequilla

Celle de Mukuro :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

7. Vodka Pincer

8. Vodka Balkan 176

9. Vodka Devil's Spring

10. Rhum Stroh

_**11. Rhum Bacardi**_

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

13. Blackwood's Vintage

14. Schorschbock 57

15. Bourbon

_**16. Korn**_

17. B-52

18. Lowland Malt _  
_

19. Floc _  
_

_**20. Daisies**_

21. Eau-de-vie

_**22. Sangrita **_

_**23. Kirsh**_

24. Corn Whiskey

**_25. Zubrowka_**

**_26. Xéres_**

27. Yupioca

**_28. Quiquina_**

**_29. Mezeal_**

**_30. Tequilla_**

Celle de Kyôya :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

7. Vodka Pincer

8. Vodka Balkan 176

9. Vodka Devil's Spring

10. Rhum Stroh

11. Rhum Bacardi

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

13. Blackwood's Vintage

_**14. Schorschbock 57**_

15. Bourbon

_**16. Korn**_

17. B-52

18. Lowland Malt _  
_

19. Floc_  
_

_**20. Daisies**_

21. Eau-de-vie

**22. Sangrita **

**23. Kirsh**

24. Corn Whiskey

**_25. Zubrowka_**

**_26. Xéres_**

27. Yupioca

**_28. Quiquina_**

**_29. Mezeal_**

**_30. Tequilla_**

Celle de Reborn :

1. Cocoroco

2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany

3. Everclear

4. Whisky Bruichladdich

5. Poteen

6. Absinthe

_**7. Vodka Pincer**_

8. Vodka Balkan 176

**_9. Vodka Devil's Spring_**

_**10. Rhum Stroh**_

_**11. Rhum Bacardi**_

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

13. Blackwood's Vintage

14. Schorschbock 57

15. Bourbon

_**16. Korn**_

**_17. B-52_**

**_18. Lowland Malt_**

19. Floc _  
_

20. Daisies

**_21. Eau-de-vie_**

22. Sangrita

23. Kirsh

24. Corn Whiskey

25. Zubrowka

26. Xéres

27. Yupioca

**_28. Quiquina_**

29. Mezeal

**_30. Tequilla_**

Et surtout, celle que l'on attend tous, voici celle de Tsuna :

**_1. Cocoroco_**

**_2. Spirytus Rektyfikowany_**

**_3. Everclear_**

**_4. Whisky Bruichladdich_**

**_5. Poteen_**

**_6. Absinthe_**

7. Vodka Pincer

**_8. Vodka Balkan 176_**

**_9. Vodka Devil's Spring_**

**_10. Rhum Stroh_**

11. Rhum Bacardi

12. Tequilla Sierra Silver

13. Blackwood's Vintage

14. Schorschbock 57

**_15. Bourbon_**

16. Korn

17. B-52

18. Lowland Malt _  
_

19. Floc _  
_

20. Daisies

21. Eau-de-vie

22. Sangrita

23. Kirsh

24. Corn Whiskey

25. Zubrowka

26. Xéres

27. Yupioca

28. Quiquina

29. Mezeal

30. Tequilla

Tsuna pensait avoir choisi les alcools les moins fort, mais étant Tsuna et ayant Dieu sur le dos, et ayant une chance extraordinaire baisse, il tomba sur les pires (paix à ton âme !) pour vous évitez le massacre, et aussi pour ma vie, je ne vais pas dire ce qui c'est passé, mais je vais vous dire par contre le résultat. Takeshi était vêtu de sa chemise et de caleçon et était un peu saoul. Gokudera et Ryôhey était vêtu d'une serviette et complètement saoul. Chrome avait enlevé ses bottes et son t-shirt et était endormi. Kyôya, Mukuro et Reborn étais vêtu d'un simple pantalon, leur chemise ouverte montrant leur torse, et ils étaient un peu saoul. Quand à Tsuna lui était vêtu d'un simple pantalon et était légèrement pompette.

-Qui auraient cru qu'il tenait aussi bien l'alcool ?

-Il n'est que légèrement pompette et encore c'est un grand mot.

-Il est incapable, pouvoir boire ces alcools, c'est humainement impossible.

-Au moins, c'est pratique il ne se fera jamais avoir, plus tard.

-Nnh…

-Moi, j'ai juste trouvé tes boissons, horrible, même dégueulasse, si j'ose dire.

Il tira la langue à cette conclusion, mais quand même boire les alcools les plus forts au monde, c'est impossible, maintenant je vais être obligé de dire impossible n'est pas Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_**Dragonne :** *tape des mains* _Nouveau chapitre!

_**Reborn :**_ _*avec un petit rictus aux lèvres*_ Il y a énormément de cadavres dans ce chapitres, c'est coll.

_**Dragonne :** *sourit sadiquement*_ J'en conclu que ça te plaît ?

_**Reborn :**_ *_sourire sadique*_ Effectivement.

**_Dragonne :_ **Et depuis maintenant 1 semaine , je poste mon histoire sur mon blog, avec d'autres fictions, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le voici : .la.

**_Tsuna :_** _*enlace l'auteure*_ Merci, Dragonne!

**_Reborn, Takeshi, kyôya et Mukuro :_** _*regard de tueur*_

_**Dragonne :** *les regardent et secoue les mains négativement* _J'y peux rien, *regarde Tsuna* mais Tsu pourquoi tu me fait un câlin ?

_**Tsuna :**_ Parce que je suis pas mort, et que dans le dix-neuvième chapitre tu me viens en ! _*bloquer par la main de l'auteure*_

_**Dragonne :** *regard très noir plein de promesse de mort* _J'ai dis quoi la dernière fois ?

_**Tsuna :**_ _*tremble_* Désolé, j'avait oublié!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*commence à sentir une aura de jalousie venir des quatre*_ On va se quitté, là. _*s'enfuit, pour le fun*_

_**Les quatre :**_ _*la pourchasse*_ Reviens ici, tout de suite!

_**Dragonne :** *rigolant*_ Jamais! De plus Lilidragon, dans cette fiction la police ne va pas intervenir mais dans la deuxième et il y a même l'armée. Allez à Dimanche tout le monde.

**_Tsuna :_** *pris pour l'auteure* Reviews ?

_**Dragonne :** *criant au loin*_ Tsu, tu n'a pas besoin de prié, c'est méchant!


	20. La chasse à l'ange et ?

**_Salut tout le monde, trois chose aujourd'hui._**

**Premièrement :_ Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai voulu, le poster hier, mais j'ai eu un petit problème, celui que tout le monde, le fameux : "Va te couché!" et internet, ne passe pas dans ma chambre._**

**Deuxièmement :_ J'apparîtrais dans ce chapitre, comme il à été dit avant. Dites-moi, si ce n'est pas bien, ou autres je tâcherais de corriger. Mais sacher que je ne mettrais jamais e temps que personnages principale, mais toujours en personnage secondaire._**

**Troisièmement :_ Le chapitre 19 est coupé en 2 parties._**

**Warning :_ Les fautes..._**

**_Je remercie encore halowii'n et sa gentillesse de bien vouloir écrire mon histoire._**

**_Allez, assez de bla-bla, et passon au chapitre_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : La chasse à l'ange et… ?_**

Avec les derniers survivants du jeu, le "professeur" leur demanda de le suivre, ils étaient plus que 11 à avoir résister à l'activité d'avant :

- Reborn

- Yamamoto Takeshi

- Hibari Kyôya

- Rokudo Mukuro

- Sawada Tsunayoshi

- Mochida Kensuke

- Sasagawa Kyôko

- Rena Shibasaki

- Kasahara Iku

- Tezuka Hikaru

- Yukkin Ordinn

Malheureusement pour Tsuna sa journée n'était pas près finie, et aussi la nuit grâce ou à cause des lecteurs.

Reborn revint dans la salle de classe 2-A et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

Tsuna lui avait son hyper intuition qui criait : "Alerte rouge! Veuillez évacuer la salle, au plus vite!", cette fois-ci il ne l'écouta pas, il savait qu'il risquait gros pour ces fesses, littéralement, mais vu les regards qui étais porté sur lui, il fut obligé de se résigner de s'évader de cet antre où résidaient 9 loups.

-Bien, tous les survivants sont là ? Je vais pouvoir alors expliquer les règles du jeu, après tout, l'activité d'avant était juste pour voir qui pourrait participer à celui-là.

-Tu peux expliquer, les règles avant que je n'essaye de me suicider.

-Tu ne le feras pas, car tu n'en auras sûrement pas le temps, Dame-Tsuna.

- …

-Ce jeu est un chat.

-Un chat ?!

-Mais son vrai nom est la chasse à l'ange.

Tous regardèrent vers Tsuna, alors c'est lui, la souris et eux les chats, ça devenait existant et amusant pour certains, et la guerre pour d'autres. Tsuna quant à lui voulut courir le plus loin possible et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Les règles sont simples, le premier qui attrape Tsuna gagnera une soirée avec lui.

- QUOIIII ?!

Mais personne ne répondit, tout ce qu'il reçut c'était des regards noirs, alors il se tu.

-Mais pour ce faire nous allons devoir laissé à Dame-Tsuna, 5 minutes pour qu'il puisse se caché et évidemment, il aura le droit de s'enfuir, mais il ne pourra pas s'enfuir de l'école.

Après cette déclaration, Tsuna ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible et, tout en restant silencieux.

Il se rendit dans la salle du comité de discipline et rencontra le chef, enfin le nouveau préfet, celui-ci l'attaqua, mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse attaquer sa proie, celle-ci l'arrêta.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un nouveau préfet, mais je voudrais me cacher, si tu acceptes.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

À ces paroles, le préfet pâli et l'autorisa à rester tant qu'il ne le dérangerait pas et jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se fasse avoir (allez savoir pourquoi).

Maintenant 5 minutes était passés et Tsuna attendit tranquillement. Mais quelqu'un venait de le trouver, rapide non ?

-Coucou, Tsu je t'ai trouvé. _"Dit-elle"_ toute souriante.

-…

-Excuse-moi, préfet, mais est-ce que je peux discuter avec ton "protégé" ?

Le préfet ticta à cette phrase et voulu l'attaquer, mais _"elle"_ rigola et s'excusa.

-Vas-y.

-Merci.

Puis elle referma la porte silencieusement, pour pas que les autres n'entende leur conversation. _"Elle"_ se reprocha et Tsuna s'enfuie, elle le rattrapa, tout de même.

-J'ai gagné.

-Donc, tu gagnes, la partie, de chat, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire!

-Chuut, cri pas, tu vas les ramener, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de gagnée, je ne vais pas m'amuser. À part si je fais ça… non… Bref, Tsu, je veux bien t'aider à t'échapper, mais que si tu acceptes de faire ceci.

_"Elle"_ lui chuchota, quelque chose à l'oreille, puis Tsuna rougi violemment.

-Tu veux que je fasse, ça!

-Mmh! Mais ne cri pas.

-Après tout tu vas me débarrasser de mes gardiens et de Reborn…

-Ah non! Il faut quand même "qu'ils" apprécient ce moment. Et puis si je m'en occupais, ils mourraient.

-Pas faux.

-Mais je rajoute une offre, tu es sous ma protection par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit avant.

-J'accepte! Mais tu m'aide à m'échapper.

-Et comment, je m'y prends ?

-Avec mon casque.

-Pas bête. Bon, laisse-moi, m'occuper du reste, et toi cache-toi.

-Merci.

-De rien, n'oublie pas par contre, si je ne m'amuse pas, je ne fais rien.

-… Merci à toi Dr...

-Je m'appelle Yukkin, ici.

Puis la seconde d'après,_ "elle"_ avait disparu, tel un fantôme. _"Elle"_ partit s'occuper des gêneurs, après tout _"elle"_ tient toujours ses promesses.

À peu près un quart d'heure après, elle revint les mains un peu rouges. Elle tomba sur Reborn et lui explique la tragédie.

-Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose, apparemment, les joueurs, Mochida Kensuke, Sasagawa Kyôko, Rena Shibasaki, Kasahara Iku et Tezuka Hikaru, ont tous eu subitement un problème, et ne peuvent don plus joué.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est ton rôle, de le savoir, non ?

Reborn, lui tira en balle, mais elle avait encore disparu, tel un fantôme. Puis, un rire, un rire a glacé le sang, retentit, dans l'école : Ni shie shie shie.

Cette fille "lui" ressemblait un peu de trop même. Dans ces pensées et autres Reborn ne vit pas tout de suite le papier, qui volait avec le reste des feuilles de journée d'automne, jusqu'à qu'il sente le papier dans sa main.

"Désolée, je ne joue plus. Mais soit heureux, il ne reste plus que quelques personnes, tu auras peut-être d'avoir, Tsu dans ton lit, avec toi. Ou peut-être ce sera un autre. Kuhuhu. DragonneYukkin."

Reborn, déchira le papier, en petits morceaux. Il était énervé et heureux, deux sentiments qui n'allaient pas ensemble, et dont Reborn détestait le sentiment, d'être reconnaissant et de vouloir tuer une personne. Il détestait vraiment ce sentiment, bien qu'il ne le montrerait jamais. _"Elle"_ avait réussi à lui faire remontés un sentiment trop étrange, à son goût, mais bon après tout c'est _"elle"_.

* * *

**_Dragonne :_** _*s'affale sur son trône*_ Miaww, je suis si fatigués.

**_Takeshi :_** _*lève un sourcil*_ Pour qu'elle raison ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se tortille*_ C'est une très bonne question.

_**Reborn :**_ En fait tu n'en sais rien...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*prend un verre d'absinthe*_ Tout, à fait.

_**Kyôya :**_ _*prend ses tonfos*_ J'vais te mordre à mort.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*lèvent les mains*_ Waaa, calme-toi, Kyô.

_**Mukuro :**_ Dragonne, quand est-ce que l'amant apparaît ?

_**Tout le monde :**_ _*regard insistant*_

_**Dragonne :**_ Dans le chapitre 20.

_**Tout le monde :** *sortent leurs armes*_

_**Dragonne :**_ Au lieu, de me parler pourquoi vous vous occuper pas de Tsu.

_**Takeshi :**_ C'est vrai, il est où ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Dehors.

_**Tout le monde :**_ _*regarde vers Tsuna, et le découvrent poursuivis par des chiens*_ TSUNA/ DAME-TSUNA/ OMNIVORE/ TSUNAYOSHI! _*partent aidés, Tsuna*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*regardent le groupe, partir en furie et envoie un clone de Tsuna, les gardiens aide le clone, tandis que Dragonne sort du désastre Tsuna*_

_**Tsuna :**_ Merci.

_**Dragonne :**_ De rien. Par contre tu ferrais mieux de vite clore, ce chapitre.

_**Tsuna :**_ Pourquoi, cela ?

**_Dragonne :_**_ *pointe du doigts, le petit groupe, qui viennent de découvrir le faux Tsuna*_ À cause d'eux.

_**Tout les monde (sauf Tsuna et Dragonne) :**_ DRAGONNNEEEEE!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*s'enfuit et se fait poursuivre*_

_**Tsuna :**_ _*par aidé l'auteure*_ Reviews ?


	21. Les loups et l'agneau, première partie

**_Salut tout le monde, on quatre avertissement :  
_**

**Premièrement :****_ Je suis en retard, mais je dois révisez mon brevet blanc, je suis désolé._**

**Deuxièmement :_ Les personnages sont venus en France, voyons voir ce qui se passe._**

**Troisièmement :**_** Je remercie halowii'n, de corriger mes chapitres.**_

**Quatrièmement :_ Cette fiction est bientôt fini, la deuxième, va bientôt être posté._**

**Warning :_ Les fautes._**

**_Allez, tout le monde, bonne lecture._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 partie 1 : Les loup et l'agneau_**

Reborn, après c'être fait avoir en beauté par _"elle"_, décida d'appelé les personnes restantes, ce qui revient à dire Takeshi, Mukuro, Kyôya et Reborn. Il devait se l'avouer,_ "elle"_ avait bien géré, son coup.

_"Elle" _avait fait en sorte, qu'il ne reste que les combattants habituels, ce qui revient à dire qu'il n'y aura un seul gagnant et se sera sans rancune.

Il devait _"la"_ remercié comme il se doit (c'est sensé, vouloir dire quoi, ça!), mais il va tout de même essayé (ouais, essayer….) de la torturé pour l'avoir trompé.

Maintenant les choses devenaient vraiment intéressantes. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver Tsuna, ils cherchèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment (ce qui revient à dire 15 minutes), tandis que Tsuna lui restait caché dans la salle du comité de discipline. Takeshi, finit par le trouver.

-Ah, Tsuna, tu étais là ? On te chercher partout depuis un moment, le jeu est fini, on avait tous l'intention de rentrer, mais on ne te trouvait pas. Allez, viens, tout le monde, nous attends.

_Tsu, attends, ne prend surtout pas sa main! Le jeu n'est pas fini, il ment, pour te mettre dans son lit!_

Tsuna alors arrêta sa main, qui étais à mi-chemin entre son torse et la main de Takeshi. Il était plutôt un bon menteur.

Puis Tsuna recula subitement, pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre qui étais ouverte, sous les yeux choqués des deux personnes dans la salle, il se jeta par la fenêtre, et s'enfuit en hyper-mode.

Tsuna se retrouva vers le toit de l'école, malheureusement pour lui, il y trouva Reborn. Mais grâce à _"elle"_, il réussit à s'échapper, des griffes du deuxième prédateur.

_Tsu, va dans la salle des profs, à part si tu veux te retrouver dans le même lit, que dans démoniaque de tuteur. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne te déranges, tu peux te cacher tranquille._

-D'accord merci.

Après avoir réussi à se cacher sous une table d'un professeur, d'ailleurs il était bien caché. Personne ne le trouvait, ce qui le rassura et l'effraya un peu, et s'il était arrivé quelques choses à ses gardiens, il ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

Il savait qu'ils étaient forts mais tout peu arriver. Il sortit dans pour voir ce qui se passait, _"elle"_ le remarqua et voulu le prévenir du danger mais c'était trop tard, il étais pris la main dans le sac, malgré son aide.

Non! Tsu ne sort pas, il y a Muku, qui t'attend, dans le couloir!

Mais c'était vraiment trop tard, Mukuro ayant vu Tsuna, décida de l'attraper, malheureusement pour lui, Tsuna devait se souvenir de la tentative de viol de Byakuran, parce qu'il entre en hyper-mode, et mis quelque coup à Mukuro, qui suffit pour qu'il s'évanouisse un petit moment.

_*Sifflement* Bien joué, bref, maintenant, tu vas aller dans le gymnase, te mélanger dans les "cadavres" de tes camarades, ça te va?_

-Oui, de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

_Exact, c'est pour ta survie et que tu te retrouves avec lui. Maintenant, fonce._

Tsuna, se précipita dans le gymnase et se cacha au milieu des corps, entre l'alcool et les vêtements.

Malheureusement pour _"elle"_, Tsuna étant de nature gentille, vit Hayato, Chrome et Ryohey, étaler et soumis à l'alcool, mais surtout endormis. Il décida de les aider, mais Kyôya était arrivé derrière lui, il essaya de l'attrapé, mais "elle" réussi à l'aider, quand même.

_Tsu, derrière-toi, il y a Kyô derrière-toi! Bouge tes fesses, et maintenant!_

Tsuna s'enfuit une fois, encore, les autres en avaient plus que mare, de ce faire avoir par Tsuna, mais comment il arrivait à s'échapper, comme ça, à chaque fois!

Alors, ils préparèrent, un plan en vitesse, il n'était pas très bien, mais il pourrait marcher. Tsuna et _"elle"_ eurent un frisson parcourir leur corps, de la vue d'une autre ça allait devenir encore plus cool et fun, mais de la vision de Tsuna, c'était une bombe qui avait été déclenchée, qu'est-ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant, et oui, Tsuna avait encore un peu peur de ses gardiens, surtout quand il s'agissait de lui.

Par contre son intuition, lui disait que tout irait bien, que rien ne lui arriverait de grave, et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas dans un lit dans lequel il n'avait aucune envie d'être dedans.

_Tsu, tu as intérêt à t'enfuit vite fait ben, fait._

-Je crois, que tu as raison, Yukkin…

* * *

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se baisse à 90°*_ Je suis encore désolé, pour le retard. Mais j'ai bientôt mon deuxième brevet blanc et mon brevet, donc ça va devenir un peu plus dur.

_**Takeshi :**_ _*surprit*_ Et bien sa ne rigole pas trop, à ton collège.

_**Dragonne :**_ C'est un collège français... D'ailleurs vous trouvez comment la maison ?

_**Tout le monde :**_ C'est super grand!

_**Dragonne :**_ *sa fierté reprend le dessus* Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Bien sûr, que c'est un manoir, je suis toute de même une princesse.

_**Reborn :**_ Ouais, mais tu est déchus.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Tais-toi.

**_Tout le monde (sauf Dragonne) :_** _*baille*_

_**Dragonne :** _Et bien, il son fatigués, ont va les laisser se reposez. Allez à la prochaine fois. ^^


	22. Les loups et l'agneau, deuxième partie

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉE!**

**De plus demain, j'ai le brevet blanc, SUPER... -_-'**

**...**

**J'me tait...  
**

**Bon, allez, au chapitre, vous avez déjà, assez patienté.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 partie 2 : Les loups et l'agneau**

Revenons à nos quatre mafieux, eux!

Pourquoi Reborn était maintenant avec Mukuro, et Kyôya avec Takeshi, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont fait des groupes pour aller le retrouver, alors _"elle"_ va avoir du mal à l'aidé, mais bon tout ça va être amusant, en même temps avec _"elle"_, et puis elle l'avait promis à Tsuna, non ?

Et voilà comment Tsuna se retrouva pris au piège avec un Takeshi muni de ses boîtes armes, en mode érotique et Kyôya munis de ses tonfas spéciales Tsuna.

Ils "l'attaquèrent" pour que notre parrain ne puisse plus bouger, et les deux le prendront… (j'ai vraiment écrit ça…-_-')

Takeshi utilisa Kojiro pour perturber Tsuna, ce qui revient à dire que le chien, lui avait sauté dessus, et était en train de lécher.

Tandis que Kyôya le bloquait avec les chaînes, et essayait de le rapprocher assez bizarrement de lui. Mais

Tsuna réussi à s'échapper encore, grâce à "elle".

_Tsu, essaye t'attiré l'intention de Kojiro sur Nastu. Et essaye de geler les chaînes pour ensuite les briser._

_Maintenant bloque les avec quelques choses d'assez gros, comme un mur de glace, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Tu pourras sûrement t'enfuir après, par la fenêtre._

Tsuna fit ce _"qu'elle"_ lui avait dit, et réussi à s'échapper de ces deux gardiens.

Malheureusement Tsuna, avec sa malchance extraordinaire, tomba nez à nez sur Mukuro.

Celui-ci essaya de l'attrapa, mais Tsuna réussi esquiva de justesse.

Alors Mukuro lui envoya une illusion, dans une sorte de bloc noire, on ne voyait rien, puis à un moment Tsuna sentit la présence de Reborn derrière, qui lui laissait des balles de paralysie.

À leur grande surprise Tsuna, avait été pris dans l'illusion, il est vrai que maintenant Tsuna était un boss, et pouvais évitez les illusions expertes de Mukuro et de Chrome, donc il est vrai que c'était incroyable.

_Tsu, ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance._

Tsuna hésita un instant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais seulement te dire d'où viennent les balles et tu pourras les éviter._

Il finit par accepter, il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la voix, pendant ce temps Reborn tirait toujours, tandis que "elle" commençait à lui dire d'où venaient les balles.

_À gauche… maintenant… devant… à droite… fais gaffes il ai derrière!_

Reborn était arrivé, comme elle avait dit, derrière Tsuna puis il était près à appuyer sur la gâchette. Malheureusement pour l'hitman, Tsuna se baissa, à sa plus grande surprise.

_Tsu, imagine-toi au manoir avec tout le monde…_

Alors Tsuna, il essaya, mais n'y arriva pas du premier coup, mais après quelques essais, il y arriva très bien.

Je précise quelque chose, _"elle"_ était en train de jouer avec Reborn et Mukuro, mais eux n'avait pas trop l'air de s'amuser, s'est dommages. Il resta un bon moment, dans ce monde qui l'apaisait.

_Maintenant, ouvre les yeux!_

Tsuna le fit, et ouvrit les yeux comme un poisson, parce que premièrement, il avait quitté l'illusion et deuxièmement, ses deux gardiens (n'oublions pas que le conseillé est considéré comme un gardien) était salement amochés, qui avait fait ça ?

Mais, il pensa à autre chose, _"elle"_ est vraiment incroyable et il se cacha dans une salle de classe, après c'être échappés, alors les 4 prédateurs, s'était réuni.

-L'omnivore s'échappe à chaque fois.

-Kufufu, l'alouette a raison pour cette fois, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un l'aidait à chaque fois.

-Ma…ma, c'est impossible.

-Alors, il va falloir, que l'on fasse comme d'habitude.

Une aura entoura les quatre personnes, à cette phrase. Puis ils ont commencé un combat très violent, avec des intentions très meurtrières.

Tsuna qui était toujours dans sa salle (d'ailleurs c'était la salle 2-A), entendus les sons des armes qui s'entrechoquent. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pour rechercher ses gardiens, il les trouva sur la cour, entrain de se battre très violemment, alors Tsuna, se dépêcha pour les arrêtés.

-Les gars, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

Malheureusement, pour notre boss, oui, Tsuna, n'était pas rentré en mode boss, mais dans son ancien mode, le Dame-Tsuna, à croire que cet école, le faisait revenir.

Donc, malheureusement, pour notre boss, personne ne l'écouta, et tout le monde continua à s'entre-tué, Tsuna décida d'agir quand même, malgré le mode Dame-Tsuna, il se mit entre les 4 personnes, malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient trop proche et se pris un coups d'épée qui lui frôla la jambe, de tonfats dans le ventre, de trident proche des yeux, et une balle frôla sa nuque.

Il chuta sous les blessures minimes, mais n'oublions pas qu'il se surmenait c'est dernier temps, il en avait même été malade, (pour les mémoires courtes).

Il chuta, alors les gardiens s'arrêtèrent et se précipitent vers lui.

-Tsuna/ Omnivore/ Tsunayoshi/ Dame-Tsuna!

-Je… je ne me sens pas trop bien.

L'amant se précipita à ses côtés, il fallait tout dire, pour que Tsuna se sente un peu mieux, maintenant, il va tout dire autres personnes, mais surtout à vous.

* * *

**_Yukkin :_** _*se baisse à 90°*_ Je suis vraiment désolée, d'être en retard, mais je dois m'occuper de mon brevet.

_**Reborn :**_ _*sourit sadiquement*_ La bonne blague.

_**Yukkin :**_ _*se retourne*_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai!

_**Reborn :**_ _*sourit encore plus sadiquement*_ J'aime bien tes révisions, c'est l'ordinateur.

_**Yukkin :**_ _*reste muet*_ ...

_**Tsuna :**_ Yukkin, tu ne révise pas ?

_**Yukkin :**_ _*se relève*_ C'est bon, si je donne le boulot à Dragonne!

_**Takeshi :**_ _*soulève un sourcil*_ C'est vrai, d'ailleurs pourquoi, c'est toi et pas Dragonne, comme d'habitude.

_**Yukkin :**_ _*soupire*_ Parce que ça me fatigues énormément, je ne peux pas garder, ma véritable forme trop longtemps.

_**Tsuna :**_ Ah, d'accord.

_**Mukuro :**_ _*vers les gardiens et Reborn*_ Tu passe pas qu'on devrait en profité ?

_**Tout le monde (sauf Yukkin et Tsuna) :**_ _*prennent leurs armes*_ On y va, on va l'a faire regrété ce qu'elle nous as fait.

_**Yukkin :**_ _*goutte derrière la tête*_ ... heu... merde ?

**_Tsuna :_** _*parle à Yukkin*_ D'ailleurs c'est quel côté qui m'aide ?

_**Yiukkin :**_ C'est Dragonne. D'ailleurs, allez chercher ces deux images :**_ 2 . bp . blogspot - eVEVW5nQVX4 / T5GPEt69eYI / AAAAAAAAAFs / A3RFozvCdiY / s1600 / Tsuna - in - girl - clothes - sawada - tsuna - tsunayoshi - 27509440 - 418 - 582 . jpg _**et **_2 . bp . blogspot - 3rblSEhVGf0 / T5GPGPFGHpI / AAAAAAAAAF0 / UJ _ e5Iww2wE / s1600 / Tsuna - in - girl - clothes - sawada - tsuna - tsunayoshi - 27509457 - 540 - 720 . jpg_** c'est les images que Muku, vous avait promis._*court du mieux qu'elle peux*_

_**Tout le monde (sauf Tsuna) :**_ _*pourchasse l'auteure*_

**_Tsuna :_** _*sourit*_ Reviews ?


	23. L'amant Inconnu Connu

**_Voici le dernier chapitre, vous allez enfin connaître l'amant._**

**_D'ailleurs j'ai enfin fini mon brevet blanc, tout le monde s'en fout._**

**_N'oubliez pas, le Lemon aura lieu après le dernier Question Time, qui arrivera après ce chapitre._**

**_Bon, je pense que je vous ai assez torturer comme ça._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : L'amant Inconnu Connu_**

Les quatre preux chevaliers se précipitèrent sur la princesse blessée (par votre faute), mais un fut plus rapide, il s'approcha de sa proie, mais de toute façon il avait prévu de tout dire aux autres, c'est juste que cet accident, fait en sorte qu'il va le dire plus tôt, que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Puis en y réfléchissant bien, il est le gagnant vu qu'il a pris Tsuna par l'épaule. Les autres étaient jaloux, malheureusement pour eux (ou pas) ils avaient perdu, et ils devaient accepter la défaite. Quand à l'amant lui il était content, et l'affichait avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais un gémissement de la part les réveilla de leur torpeur, tous voulurent se précipité à ses côtés pour lui apporter des soins, quoique les blessures ne représentaient rien, pour notre boss en tout cas.

L'ex-arcobaleno du soleil, lui pouvait le soigner grâce à sa flamme, il le soigna et l'on ne vit plus ses blessures, elles étaient maintenant cicatrisées.

-Je suis fatigué…

Alors Takeshi utilisa sa flamme pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent les respirations douces et régulières de Tsuna, ils purent alors "discuter".

-Au fait pourquoi tu le tiens comme ça ?

-Tu devrais, le lâchez, maintenant…

-Oui, mais quand il sera chez lui, je n'ai aucune envie de le posé sur le sol… un lit est bien mieux.

-Il a raison, mais je devrais le porter!

-Et puis quoi, encore ?!

Les quatre se retournèrent vers la voix, avec qui tenait toujours Tsuna (style mariée) dans ses bras. Ils virent un Hayato très énervé, accompagné d'un Ryohey étrangement silencieux, portant sur son dos une Hana ivre et une Kyôko paralysée, à cause d'un choc, mais lequel (…) Sûrement la peur, vu la tête qu'elle avait.

Suivit d'une Chrome qui propageait une aura sombre, puis en arrière-plan, il y avit les autres élèvres, soit ceux qui ont été éliminé à la première manche ou les autres qui avait un peu mieux survécue, qui courrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Le boss/ Le Jyudaime/ Sawada, ne t'appartient pas, c'est notre boss!

Maintenant, les élèves étaient enfin arrivés, pour n'entendre que la fin de la phrase des trois : Le boss ? Qui ça ? Dame-Tsuna ?

Puis l'amant de Tsuna, le portant voulurent le poser, d'ailleurs les plupart des personnes aurait rendu jalouses les tomates, mais avant qu'un combat quelconque ne démarre, Tsuna murmura quelque chose, dans son sommeil.

-…o..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Mon prénom.

Maintenant beaucoup de gens, qui s posait déjà la question, se demandèrent que faisait maintenant Tsuna, comme métier, pourquoi tout l'appelais boss ? Mais aussi qui est cette personne qui le porte ? Une personne eut le courage de demander.

-Attendez, on peut m'expliquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant Tsuna, pourquoi vous l'appelez tous boss ?

-Je pense que l'on peut vous le dire maintenant.

-Tsuna, est le dixième parrain, de la famille mafieuse Vongola.

Un ange passa parla à des fleurs puis s'en alla. Puis…

-QUOIIIII ?! Mais, vous êtes qui vous tous, alors ?!

-Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie, de Tsuna.

-Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête du Jyudaime.

-Sasagawa Ryohey, gardien du soleil de Sawada.

-Dokuro Chrome, gardien du brouillard de Boss.

-Rokudo Mukuro, gardien du brouillard de Tsunayoshi.

-Hibari Kyôya, gardien du nuage de l'Omnivore.

-Reborn, conseiller externe de Dame-Tsuna, et je suis le plus grand hitman du monde, et aussi amant de celui-ci…

Tout le monde même les gardiens était choqués par la dernière phrase de l'hitman.

Les élèves ne savaient pas quoi faire, tandis que les gardiens avaient déjà pris leurs armes et étaient partis attaquer le tuteur.

Malheureusement, pour eux,_ "elle"_ arriva et les bloqua.

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin, parce que premièrement j'ai eu le courage d'écrire ce qui va venir, et deuxièmement ça ne plairait pas aux lecteurs.

-Pourquoi, t'es là, toi ? de plus l'a emmené où ? Putain, ils ont disparu par ta faute! Salope!

-Je suis là, pour aidé mon petit Tsu, il l'a emmené quelque part, et je sais qu'il sont partis et de plus je déteste quand on m'insulte.

-On ne perdra pas cette fois-ci!

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez.

Puis, ils se sont battus avant que les gardiens de s'évanouissent, à cause de la force de DragonneYukkin.

-Vous aurez toutes la nuit, ils ne se réveilleront que demain, allez-moi, je rentre.

Puis elle disparut, avec tout les gardiens, les élèves oublier depuis longtemps.

Tandis que quelque part deux jeunes s'étaient retrouvés, dans un manoir vide nommé : DragonneYukkin.

* * *

**_Tsuna :_** _*regarde partout dans la salle*_ Où est passé Dragonne, c'est étrange normalement, c'est toujours elle qui est là en première.

**_Reborn :_** _*pointe du doigt, une double porte ouverte*_ Tsuna, regarde par la fenêtre.

**_Dragonne :_** _*court dans son jardin, poursuivit de tous les gardiens sauf Reborn et Tsuna et de quelques lecteurs*_

_**Reborn :** *goutte derrière la tête*_

_**Tsuna :**_ _*s'approche de la porte. Et essaye de partir, pour aider l'auteure*_ Dragonne!

_**Reborn :**_ _*soupire et retient Tsuna*_ Et bien, je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle ne sera pas là.

_**Tsuna :** *gigote*_ Reborn, on doit l'aider.

_**Reborn :**_ _*haussent les épaules*_ Elle s'est mise dans la merde, toute seule.

_**Tsuna :** *se débat*_ C'est pas une raison.

_**Reborn :**_ Regarde le sacrifice, qu'elle fait pour que l'on ai une nuit tranquille, allez honorons sa dernière volonté._ *s'approche de Tsuna*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*arrive et passe très vite dans le théâtre dire quelque mots*_ Reborn! Ne m'enterre pas si vite..._*repart*_

_**Tsuna :**_ _*tousse à la fumée qu'elle as fait*_ Dragonne, tu n'a pas eue le temps de dire tout ce que tu avais à dire.

**_Reborn :_** _*regarde Dragonne*_ Je crois qu'elle revient.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*revient*_ Merci de me soutenir..._*repart*_

_**Reborn :** *sourit*_ Attends, il reste encore une phrase.

_**Dragonne : ***revient*_ Reviews ? _*recours*_

**Reborn :** Et bien elle en aura fait de l'exercie dans cette fiction. _*prends Tsuna, style mariée*_

_**Tsuna :**_ _*surprit*_ Whoaa.. Reborn, qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

_**Reborn :**_ Je t'emmène dans la chambre, quel question, d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire.

**_Tsuna :_** Ah oui! _*sort un papier écrit par l'auteure*_ "J'ai omis de dire que les gens qui trouve les personnages OC, n'oublions pas que Tsuna et ses amis ont grandit de 9 ans, ce qu'il fait qu'il sont un peu plus matures" _*range le papier*_ À la prochaine fois!

_**Reborn :**_ _*part avec Tsuna dans les bras*_

_**Dragonne :** *court toujours dans son jardin*_


	24. Question Time 3

**_Dragonne :_** Yo, tout le monde vous allez bien ? Voici le dernier Question Time, qui sera juste avant le Lemon. J'espère que tout le monde est content parce que vous avez enfin découvert l'amant de Tsu. Bref, notre dernier Questiion Time nous est présentez par la Première Génération Vongola Famiglia. _*appelles les invités*_

_**Tout le monde :**_ Bonjour...

_**Dragonne :**_ Bien! Et comme d'habitude avant de commencer je vais vous présentez nos chers invités. Voici Asari Ugestu, gardien de la pluie.

_**Asari :**_ _*souris gentiment*_ Bonjour tout le monde, je suis content d'être là.

_**Dragonne :**_ Et bien, il en va de même de nos lecteurs. Voici Knuckle, gardien du soleil.

_**Knuckle :**_ Bonjour à tous! _*sort sa bible*_ Soyez prudent, aujourd'hui!

_**Dragonne :** *se tourne vers lui*_ Euh... Pourquoi, Knuckle ?

_**Knuckle :**_ A cause de tous ce qui peux arriver!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*haussent les épaules*_ Ah, d'accord, je comprend. Maintenant, voici Deamon Spade, gardien du brouillard.

_**Deamon :**_ Nufufu, Dragonne as tu tenu ta promesse ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*montre un rideau*_ Bien sûr, donc tu reste ? Évidemment, je te l'amènerais après le Question Time, pour que tu reste, un peu plus longtemps.

_**Deamon :**_ Ça me va.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*souris*_ Et bien, voici notre ami G... ou Jean-Michel.

_**G :**_ _*se tourne vers l'auteure choqués*_ Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ?

_**Tout le monde sauf G :**_ Dragonne tu es sérieuse ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Nan, mais j'avais envie de l'embêter, allez savoir pourquoi ? _*souris machiavéliquement*_

_**G :**_ _*prend son arc*_ T'a intérêt à arrêté ton délire!

_**Dragonne :**_ Ok, ok... Pour me faire pardonner, je veux bien améliorer ton arc.

_**G :**_ _*ses yeux pétilles*_ Tu ferais ça ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Puisse ce que je te le dis. En attendant tu peux te présenté ?

_**G :**_ Bien sûr. _*se tourne vers l'écran*_ Salut...

_**Dragonne :**_ Passons... *_cherche*_ à... _*regarde partout*_ Lampo ?

_**Lampo :**_ _*dors sur le canapé*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*s'approche et lui donne un coup*_

_**Lampo :**_ _*se tiens la tête et pleure*_ Aïïïïïe! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

_**Dragonne :**_ Parce que je t'interdit de dormir, pendant le Question Time! _*montre l'écran*_ Maintenant présente-toi.

_**Lampo :**_ Bonjour tout le monde... _*avec une larme au coin de l'œil*_

_**Tout le monde sauf Dragonne :**_ _*murmure*_ Ne plus jamais dormir lors d'un Question Time, au risque de la mettre en colère...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*souris étrangement*_ Vous avez dis quelque chose ?

_**Tout le monde sauf Dragonne :**_ Rien du tout.

**_Dragonne :_** Bien, puisque c'est clair dans les esprit de tous..._*lance un regard vers tous le monde*_

**_Tout le monde :_** _*murmure*_ Elle nous as entendu...

_**Dragonne :**_ Voici, Alaude, gardien du nuage.

_**Alaude :**_ Nnh.

_**Dragonne :**_ Et bien c'est déjà ça. Et bien, c'est au tour de notre boss préféré : Giotto di Vongola, ou plus couramment Primo, premier boss de la famille Vongola!

_**Giotto :**_ Bonjour, à tous chers lecteurs, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et de pouvoir être là avec vous.

_**Dragonne :**_ Et bien, nous pouvons passez aux questions. La première nous viens de... Lilidragon : "pitié ne tombe pas dans le cliché de Tsuna qui débarque comme une fleure et qui dit "salut vous vous souvenez de moi? Allons je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, vous savez Dame-Tsuna. Ha et je suis Vongola Decimo, le boss de la compagnie Vongola"

_**Deamon :**_ _*soulève un sourcil*_ Ce n'est pas une question ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*soupire*_ Oui, je sais, mais j'avais envie de régler ce petit sujet rapidement. Qui si colle ?

_**Tout le monde :**_ _*pointent du doigt l'auteure*_ Toi!

_**Dragonne :**_ ... _*soupire*_ D'accord, d'accord. Je pensais juste faire en sorte que Tsuna dise qu'il est Tsuna, mais je ne voulais pas que lui dise quel métier, il faisait, je voulais que les élèves le découvre. J'espère que cette explication, t'as été utile.

_**G :**_ _*prend une lettre*_ Minami212 dit : "Est ce que vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire pour éviter qu'un pervers s'approche de Tsuna avec des intentions semblable à Byakuran? Et si oui comment vous lui faîtes comprendre de ne pas recommencer ( je pense pour la torture ou le meurtre mais je veux être sûr XD )"

_**Dragonne :**_ Qui va répondre... _*réfléchit*_ Deamon!

_**Deamon :**_ _*surpris*_ Et pourquoi moi ?

_**Dragonne :**_ *hausse les épaules* C'est juste tomber sur toi.

_**Deamon :**_ T'en que tu tiens ta promesse ça me va. Bref, les gardiens du Decimo, on énormément de travaille, car il peut-être violé tous les jours. De plus, les personnes qui ont eu l'audace de faire ça, on eu... disons... _*gouttes derrière la tête*_ quelques problèmes...

**_Dragonne :_**_ *du tac au tac*_ En gros, on les as jamais retrouvés.

**_Giotto :_** Et comment, tu sais tout ça, Deamon.

_**Deamon :**_ C'est Dragonne, qui m'as tout dit. Elle en sait énormément.

_**D****ragonne :**_ _*se redresse*_ Je ne suis pas en fautes.

_**Alaude :**_ _*prends ses menottes*_ Tu as violé une loi. Tu as fouillé dans la vie privé de quelqu'un.

_**Dragonne :**_ Et toi, tu compte pour du beurre, de plus c'est pas vrai, car je me renseigne juste.

_**Giotto :**_ _*mode boss*_ Calme-toi Alaude, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

_**Alaude :**_ Tch!

_**Dragonne :**_ Alaude, pour ta peine, tu va lire la review de Noxerea. _*lui tend une lettre*_

**_Alaude :_** _*prend la lettre*_ "N'y connaissant rien en alcool, ces listes ne m'ont rien apporté, j'aurais trouvé ça mieux si tu avais donné une petite description, une anecdote pour chaque, enfin quelque chose qui puisse me mettre sur la voie."

_**G :** _Dragonne à changé et mis une description à côté, pour que l'on comprenne mieux.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ Merci, G.

_**G :**_ De rien, tends que tu améliore mon arc. _*regarde son arc*_

_**Dragonne :**_ _*rigole*_ Promis! Et bien, passons à la question de Miyuki Kooky : "Y'en a aucun qui a perdu la vue ? (Ou qui est dans un coma etilique...)" Notre cher Lampo va répondre.

_**Lampo :**_ _*baille*_ Pourquoi moi...

_**Dragonne :**_ Parce que je l'ai décidé.

_**Lampo :**_ ... D'après l'auteure quelques uns des élèves ont perdus la vue, (un quart) et que d'autres sont bel et bien dans le coma (la moitié). C'est bon ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hoche la tête*_ C'est correct, tu as juste oublié de dire, que les élèves qui sont revenus dans le chapitre 20, ceux qui sont revenue sont ceux qui soit tiennent bien l'alcool, soit ceux qui ont bien choisi leur alcools (soit un quart).

_**Knuckle :**_ Je vais faire la prochaine! De JuriiGothic : "Regarde ta boîte, je t'ai envoyé le corrigé de la "rédac"." C'est pas une question!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*murmure*_ J'avoue, que le volume de sa voie est forte, mais bizarrement elle est beaucoup moins forte que celle de Ryohei.

_**Asari :**_ Je vois que l'auteure, réfléchit à quelques chose, alors je vais répondre. En fait l'auteure, ne l'as pas reçu, pourrait tu vérifiée que tu ne la pas envoyé autre part ?

_**Dragonne :**_ _*se réveille*_ Ah, merci, Asari.

_**Asari :**_ _*sourit*_ De rien, Dragonne, j'avais envie de parler en plus.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ Eh bien, merci, quand même. Bref, est-ce que quelqu'un veut lire, la prochaine question ou pas ?

_**Giotto :**_ _*pleurniche*_ Moi, je m'ennuie dans mon coin.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sonne une lettre*_ Vas-y, elle viens de... _*murmure*_ Dauphine18x27

_**Giotto :**_ _*prend le lettre avec enthousiasme*_ D'accord. "Si Reborn te "remercie" comme il se doit je peux venir? (De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix)" _*pleurniche*_ Pourquoi ce genre de question tombe toujours sur moi...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*pose une main sur l'épaule de Giotto*_ Et bien, tu m'as l'air maudit, comme ton descendant. Alaude tu veux bien répondre ?

_**Alaude :** _Nnh.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ Merci.

_**Tout le monde sauf Alaude et Dragonne :**_ _*murmure*_ Comment elle peut comprendre, ce qu'il dit ?

_**Alaude :**_ _*croise les bras*_ L'auteure n'accepteras pas, et moi non plus.

_**Dragonne :**_ De toute manière, si Reborn viens, il me remercie en faisant un combat contre moi, histoire de me défouler. Donc oublie.

_**Lampo :**_ C'est terminé ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Non. Mais tu vas lire, la question, vu que tu es à côté des lettres.

_**Lampo :** *pleurniche* _Pourquoi moi...

_**Dragonne :**_ _*chantonne*_ Parce que toi... D'ailleurs tu as de la chance ce n'est pas une question.

_**Lampo :**_ _*prends une lettre*_ "Et bien voilà, vous savez enfin qui est l'amant!" Mais Dragonne, c'est pas une question, C'est toi qui l'as écrit!

_**Dragonne :**_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. J'ai le droit de donné mon avis, non ?

_**Asari :**_ _*rassure*_ Bien sûr Dragonne. J'ai envie de lire.

_**Dragonne :**_ Ah, c'est cool. Merci Asari. Tient. _*tends une lettre*_

_**Asari :**_ Merci. _*prends la lettre*_ C'est une lettre de Miyuki Kooky :"...J'aurais bien voulut que se soit Kyôya l'amant de Tsu..."

_**Giotto :**_ _*réfléchit*_ Et bien cette fois-ci c'est Reborn, mais si je me souviens dans sa prochaine romance c'est du 1827.

_**Dragonne :**_ C'est exact. Tiens il reste encore une lettre, qui veut la lire ? _*personne ne réponds*_ Deamon, tu t'y colles.

_**Deamon :**_ Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?

_**Dragonne :** *secoue la tête*_ C'est faux, je t'adore autant que les autres alors pourquoi, je ferais ça ?

_**Deamon :**_ _*croise les bras et fait une moue*_ Mouais.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ De plus, c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas lu de question, une seule fois, je trouvais ça dommage.

_**Deamon :**_ Bon d'accord. Une lettre de holowii'n : "je voulais que ce soit Kyoya TxT"

_**Dragonne :**_ _*sourit*_ Tu vois ce n'est pas si catastrophique, et je n'oublie pas, la promesse que je t'ai faites.

_**Deamon :**_ _*tout heureux*_ Merci.

**_Tout le monde sauf Deamon et Dragonne :_** _*murmure*_ Mais qu'elle promesse ?!

_**Dragonne :**_ *se retourne dangereusement* Vous avez dis quelque chose ?

_**Tout le monde :**_ *se crispent* Non rien!

_**Dragonne :**_ _*souri*_ Tant mieux!

_**Knuckle :**_ _*réfléchit*_ Dragonne, c'est les deux même questions.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hoche la tête*_ Je sais.

_**Knuckle :** *réfléchit* _Ce qui veut dire que c'est les même réponses.

_**Dragonne :**_ _*hoche la tête*_ Exact.

_**Knuckle :**_ _*lèvent les poings en l'air*_ Donc, c'était extrêmement inutile.

_**Dragonne :**_ Et bien, c'est fini, pour ce Question Time. _*serrent les poings*_ Et je prends mon courage à deux mains, pour écrire un Lemon.

_**Deamon :**_ Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

_**Dragonne :**_ Bien sûr que non. Et voici ma promesse. _*elle tire un rideau*_

**_Tout le monde sauf Dragonne et Deamon :_ **Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

**_? :_** Deamon!

_**Tout le monde sauf les 3 :**_ Elena?

_**Elena :**_ Oui, c'est moi.

_**Tout le monde :**_ _*ne se rendes pas comte de ce qu'il dise*_ Mais tu n'étais pas sencé être morte!

_**Elena :**_ Bien sûr mais n'oublions pas que DragonneYukkin est la déesse de la mort.

_**Tout le monde :** *dans leur pensée*_ Mais c'est vrai. _*ressentes une aura particulièrement mauvaise derrière eux*_

**_Deamon :_**_ *prends son arme, et s'approche d'eux*_

_**Tout le monde :** *s'enfuit, suivit de Deamon derrière eux*_

_**Elena :**_ Merci DragonneYukkin.

**_Dragonne :_** De rien, en plus je t'adore. Mais tu peux m'appelez Dragonne en e moment... _*POUF*_ ... en fait appelle plutôt Yukkin en ce moment.

_**Elena :**_ D'accord Yukkin.

_**Yukkin :**_ Et si tu faisais l'ending ?

_**Elena :**_ Avec plaisir! Et bien à la prochaine fois dans une fiction pour moi, et à la prochaine fois, pour ceux qui vont lire le Lemon. Mais malheureusement, pour ceux qui en veulent un, il va falloir attendre un moment, car Yukkin, et Dragonne ne sont pas perverses.

_**Yukkin :**_ Merci, Elena. Et bien à bientôt. Mais juste avant *regarde Elena, et hoche la tête* ...

**_Yukkin et Elena :_ **On remercie encore pour les auteurs des reviews de nous soutenir dans ma/la fiction de l'auteure. On remercie Yuuri81, Dauphine18x27, Karo, Kyu-chan, halowii'n, Reboyama, Guest, ophelie.r, Lilidragon, Aria, BlackCerise, Miyuki Kooky, JuriiGothic, Olympe2, Tsunaze-life, Caliste, Noxerea, ArrowDream, Minami212 pour toutes vos reviews.

**_Yukkin et Elena :_** On remercie aussi 16Amour16, Boow, Caliste, Dauphine18x27, Fille du Phoenix JuriiGothic, Laymir, Lecfan, Reboyama, Satie30, Tomakachan76, Yuuri81, myssimanga, mukutsuna93, tamarahc, tenshihouou, yukixvongola de suivre la fiction.

_**Yukkin et Elena :** _On remercie ArrowDream, Dauphine18x27, Fille du Phoenix, JurriGothic, Laymir, Lecfan, Loucat, Miyuki Kooky, Satie30, Tomakachan76, martauzumaki86, yukixvongola pour s'être abonnés à la fiction.

_**Yukkin :**_ En attendant que ça se calme un peu dehors, _*zieute vers la famille Vongola*_ tu ne voudrait pas venir discuter autour d'un café ?

**_Elena :_** Bien sûr. _*l'auteure et Elena sorte de la maison pour aller au café, tandis que c'est la guerre dans le jardin de l'auteure*_


End file.
